El Misterio De Tu Corazon
by LucyFelton14
Summary: Bella ha sufrido la muerte de sus padres de una manera muy cruel. Tiene que quedarse en un Internado hasta que consideren que es bueno para ella salir. Cuando ella ha salido se va a vivir a Forks. EN PROCESO DE RE-EDICIÓN.
1. Prefacio

Summary: Edward y Bella eran muy buenos amigos en su infancia. Bella al cumplir los 6 pierde a sus padres y se tiene que quedar en un internado psiquiátrico hasta que cumple los 15, Carlisle y Esme se la llevan a vivir a Forks. ¿Por que Edward esta tan enojado con Bella? ¿Podría Bella aprender a vivir sin miedo? ¿Qué surgirá entre Bella & Edward?

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la trama es 100% mía.

**Prefacio**

De pequeña mi madre siempre me leía cuentos para dormir, ¿De que eran? Se trataban de la vida de una princesa que toda su vida era color de rosa o aunque existiesen problemas siempre acababan en un 'y vivieron felices para siempre' eso la verdad no me la creo, yo pienso que no existen los finales felices, la vida es muy cruel, perdí a mis padres y me enviaron a un internado psiquiátrico para poder superar la muerte de ellos. Mis padres murieron de una forma horrorosa cuando apenas habia cumplido los 6 años de edad y peor porque yo lo vi con mis propios ojos; pero mis padrinos de bautizo Carlisle y Esme se han encargado de mi desde que tengo los 6, ellos querían llevarme a vivir con ellos y sus tres hijos pero les dijeron que tenia que permanecer en el internado hasta que hubiera superado el 'trauma'.

Soy Isabella Marie Swan, prefiero que me llamen Bella, el 13 de septiembre cumplí 15 años, los del internado me habían informado que el día de mi cumpleaños podría irme pero debido a mi reacción ante esa fecha, ya que no me gusta mi cumpleaños porque me trae muchos recuerdos tuvieron que alargar mi estadía en el internado pues me puso un poco depresiva ese día y hasta marzo me han dejado salir.

Me voy a vivir a Forks, donde actualmente viven Carlisle y Esme y sus tres hijos; Emmet el mayor de los tres, tiene 17; Edward de 16 y Alice de mi edad. Me han inscrito a Forks High School, me agrada poder estudiar fuera del internado y volver a ver a mis amigos de la infancia.

Carlisle vendrá a recogerme a Seattle al internado psiquiátrico donde tomaremos una avioneta a Port Ángeles y de ahí en auto al que será mi nuevo hogar. Ansio ver a Esme quien se convirtió como en una segunda madre para mi, es tan dulce, comprensiva, una gran mujer que siempre me trato como otra hija más al igual que Carlisle.

Llego mi hora de salir de este edificio que en años habia permanecido ahi, es un gran alivio no tener que estar rodeada por mas loqueros...

* * *

**Hola!!**

**Soy nueva, esta es mi primera historia asi que sean buenas y dejenme RR para ver que les parece y saber su opinión.**

**Cariños, Lucy**


	2. Llegando a casa

Summary: Edward y Bella eran muy buenos amigos en su infancia. Bella al cumplir los 6 pierde a sus padres y se tiene que quedar en un internado psiquiátrico hasta que cumple los 15, Carlisle y Esme se la llevan a vivir a Forks. ¿Por que Edward esta tan enojado con Bella? ¿Podría Bella aprender a vivir sin miedo? ¿Qué surgirá entre Bella & Edward?

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la trama es 100% mía.

**Capítulo 2: Llegando a casa**

-No estés nerviosa, se llevaran muy bien Alice y Emmet están muy emocionados por volver a verte- me alentaba Carlisle cuando estábamos por llegar a su casa.

-Y Edward…- pregunte dudosa

-Oh Edward esta alegre– me dijo un poco nervioso así que preferí no sacar mas a Edward, algo me decía que no estaba muy contento pero ¿porque?

-¿Alice sigue siendo tan hiperactiva como antes?

-Oh si! Creo que su hiperactividad aumenta con los años, te quería llevar de compras en cuanto llegaras- Oh no si de niñas Alice era una adicta a comprar ahora sería mucho peor…

-No sabes que agradecida estoy con ustedes, no se que haría sin ustedes. Carlisle y Esme eran muy buenos y generosos desde que perdí a mis padres, ellos siempre estuvieron al pendiente de mi, querían traerme a vivir con ellos hace 10 años pero no se los permitieron hasta ahora que he cumplido los 15 y según los doctores he superado la situación.

-Nosotros te consideramos como una hija más, aparte Charlie era mi mejor amigo…-se me escaparon unas lagrimas y el se vio un poco angustiado- lo siento mucho Bella, no lo debí mencionar.

-No pasa nada, pero es que me duele pensar que ya no tengo a mi familia & estoy sola-yo era hija única, bueno un día escuche mencionar a mi papá sobre algo de un medio hermano pero lo dudo y la única abuela que conocí habia muerto cuando tenia 3 años, así que cuando mataron a mis papas me quede huérfana, pero gracias a Carlisle que se quiso hacer cargo ahora tengo un lugar donde vivir. No me habia dado cuenta cuando estaciono el coche frente a la casa y vaya que era enorme y muy bonita.

-Jamás estarás sola y no dudes en pedirnos algo, nosotros somos tu familia Bella- le iba a reprochar pero el se dio cuenta de mis intenciones- y no te voy a dejar trabajar, eres una hija mas y te tratare como tal. Le regale una sincera sonrisa de agradecimiento, nos bajamos del coche, se acerco a darme un abrazo para después dirigirme al umbral de la casa. Carlisle no tuvo oportunidad de tocar porque una hiperactiva Alice abrió y se abalanzo sobre mí en un gran abrazo.

-¡Oh Bella! Que alegría verte, cuanto tiempo. Seremos las mejores amigas como lo éramos antes de…-entonces Alice se tapo la boca al ver que habia metido la pata pero fue salvada por un estrujante abrazo de oso de Emmet.

-Bellie-Boo, cuanto has crecido-y me levanto dando vueltas en el aire

-Chicos, apenas ni ha cruzado la puerta y ya la están asfixiando, contrólense un poco- los regaño Carlisle

-Oh lo siento- dijeron al unísono

-No se preocupen, yo también los he extrañado mucho-dije mientras me daban paso para entra a la casa, me dirigieron a la sala y Esme me dio un abrazo cariñoso, se lo devolví, ella me recordaba mucho a mi madre.

-Cariño que bueno que has llegado, quieres ir mañana al centro comercial a comprarte unas cuantas cosas.

-Esme no creo que sea necesario, tengo ropa que me dieron ustedes el año pasado y unas cuantas del psiquiátrico.

-No Bella de ninguna manera, necesitas ropa y te la compraremos.

-Esme no quiero molestar más de lo que he hecho, voy a vivir aquí es suficiente…

-Bellita, no eres ninguna molestia eres mi hermanita- me dijo Emmet quien me dio una gran sonrisa y se la devolví

-Ok pero no quiero abusar...

-Compras –chillo Alice dando saltitos y abrazándome.

En eso Edward apareció al pie de las escaleras, examinándome de pies a cabeza.

-Hola Bella-dijo secamente y me resulto desconcertante porque antes de lo sucedido siempre nos habíamos llevado muy bien.

-Hola Edward, estas muy cambiado- le sonreí y vaya que si estaba cambiado era mucho más guapo, con esa camiseta que traía se le notaban sus músculos.

Nos quedamos mirando a los ojos cuando me sonrió y entonces yo baje la vista un poco sonrosada.

-Bueno Bella déjame mostrarte tu habitación, Esme y yo la decoramos-dijo Alice rompiendo el silencio, le sonreí a Esme y ella me sonrió de vuelta-

-Emmet, Edward ayuden a traer las cosas de Bella del auto- les ordenó Esme que en realidad eran muy pocas cosas 2 cajas, una maleta y una bolsa pequeña mientras Alice me jalaba de la mano escaleras arriba, era una gran casa, mi habitación estaba a lado de la de Alice y enfrente de la de Edward en el tercer piso. Mi habitación era como 4 veces mas grande que la habitación compartida que tenia en el internado y el armario era grandísimo y estaba lleno de ropa de marca, la ropa me encanto porque aunque no lo crean a mi me gustaba tener estilo.

-Quise hacerte un pequeño regalo de Bienvenida- me regalo una sonrisa

-pero Alice esto es demasiado, yo...- me tapo la boca para que no hablara.

-Bella es tu regalo de bienvenida, acéptalo, te considero mi hermana, las hermanas se dan regalos así que deja de reprochar - la abrace con fuerza

-Gracias Alice, de verdad.

-Eres nuestra familia y la familia siempre se apoya.

-Sabes que no somos familia Alice- ella puso carita de niña dolida

-Acaso no me quieres- me pregunto con un puchero

-¡Oh Alice! sabes que no quise decir eso

-Tranquila Bella, pero me tienes que compensar. Sonrió maquiavélicamente- asentí y la abrace.

Entonces llegaron Emmet y Edward trayendo mis cosas, Emmet se fue a jugar videojuegos y Edward me miró con esos preciosos ojos esmeraldas.

-Hermanito si quieres sácale una foto a Bella, pero deja de comértela con los ojos- se burlo Alice entonces Edward bufó y se fue.

-Que fue eso Alice- le pregunte al pequeño duendecillo

-Nada Bella, nada –se puso a reír, yo rodé los ojos y me puse a sacar mis cosas para guardarlas, Alice me ayudó vaya que era rápida, pronto se hizo de noche, que cuando terminamos estaba muy cansada que ese día no cené porque apenas me senté en la cama y me quede dormida, mañana sería un día largo.

* * *

**Hola niñas!**

**Gracias a las que m dejaroon RR me alegra saber que si gusto, bueno aqui les dejo el primer capitulo ya qu el anterior era el prefacio & se que esta un poco corto pero prometo hacerlos mas largos. Dejen RR & diganme ustedes que cren que les haya pasado a los papás de Bella para que ella haya estado en un psiquiatrico? **

**Nos leemos **

**Cariños, Lucy**


	3. Recuerdos

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la trama es 100% mía.**

**Capítulo 3: Recuerdos**

'Edward POV'

Estaba en mi cama pensando en Bella, hoy ella llegaría a vivir a mi casa por un lado estaba contento de volver a verla pero por el otro estaba enojado con ella bueno no con ella realmente pero no encontraba otro culpable, aunque al paso de los años habia terminado por acostumbrarme ahora venía ella como si nada para quedarse a vivir en mi casa. Desde que sus padres murieron en ese accidente de coche, al menos eso fue lo que dijo Carlisle, mis padres vivían para ella siempre tuvimos más la compañía de una niñera que la propia de ellos ¿y por qué? Porque se iban a ver a Bella a ese internado, aunque tampoco nunca entendí por que tuvo que estar tanto tiempo en un internado psiquiátrico, ni que hubiera sido una delincuente solo tenía 6 años y que yo recuerde siempre fue una niña muy dulce y alegre. También me enojaba que se habia olvidado de nuestra promesa…

_Flashback_

_Edward 7 años y Bella 6_

_-Bella, ¿que tienes?- le pregunte_

_-Nada – me respondió con voz triste_

_-No me mientas, se que tienes algo-_

_-Mis padres se pelearon otra vez- puf Bella tenía 6 años y ya presenciaba eso, yo no sabía como era ver a tus papás pelear porque a mis cortos 7 años de vida nunca habia visto eso con los míos, yo esperaba que cuando algún día me llegara a casar con Bella no pasara eso. Espera dije Bella…-no me gusta verlos así Eddie_

_-Bella cuando seamos grandes te casaras conmigo- ella se rio sonrojada_

_-Somos unos niños Eddie, cuando crezcamos tu encontraras a alguien y yo… bueno… yo también- su voz era nostálgica._

_-¿Es que acaso tu no me quieres? Porque yo si Bella- le habia preguntado_

_-Claro que si te quiero Eddie- y en eso nos dimos nuestro primer beso, un pequeño e inocente roce de labios_

_-Siempre te querré Eddie- miró al suelo sonrojada_

_Flashback_

Pero claro éramos unos niños como se iba a acordar de una anticuada promesa, estaba claro que la había olvidado, me había olvidado y eso me dolía, en eso escuche voces abajo y eso me indicaba que habían llegado. Salí de mi habitación y empecé a bajar las escaleras.

-Compras- chilló Alice muy emocionada abrazando a Bella cuando esta se volteo a mirarme. Estaba muy hermosa, había cambiado mucho, su larga castaña le llegaba por la cintura, sus hermosos ojos chocolate, era un poco más alta que Alice y la ropa que traía se le pegaban muy bien a sus curvas… tuve que reprimirme ese pensamiento y la saludé.

-Hola-le dije y sonó muy secamente, me dirigió una mirada desconcertante

-Hola Edward, estas muy cambiado- me sonrió, pero que hermosa sonrisa me perdí en su mirada un rato hasta que le sonreí y ella bajó la vista sonrojada, pero que adorable se veía si que en ese aspecto no habia cambiado.

- Bueno Bella déjame mostrarte tu habitación Esme y yo la decoramos- le dijo Alice a lo que está le sonrió a mi madre.

-Emmet, Edward ayuden a traer las cosas de Bella del auto- nos ordenó y salimos de la casa, agarramos las cosas de Bella para subirlas hasta su habitación. Llegamos a la habitación de Bella, Emmet dejo las cosas lo más rápido posible para irse a jugar videojuegos pero yo me quede admirando a Bella bobamente.

-Edward si quieres sácale una foto, pero deja de comértela con los ojos- me saco el pequeño duende de mi ensoñación para esto bufé y me fui escuchando a Bella preguntar mi reacción y a esto Alice riéndose y diciendo que no pasaba nada.

--'—

Estaba en mi cama tratando de dormir cuando escuche a Bella gritar y rápidamente me levante y fui a ver que pasaba. La encontré moviéndose en la cama cuando murmuró 'Jacob no me dejes'. No pude evitar sentirme ¿celoso? No, no era eso pero quien era ese Jacob y porque decía que la iba a dejar, en eso un recuerdo vino a mi mente…

_Flashback_

_Edward 15 Bella 14_

_Al fin me habían dejado ir a visitar a Bella al internado y como ya tenía 15 me iban a dejar entrar, entonces vi a Bella de espaldas con los brazos a sus lados besando a un tipo y ella no parecía estarlo reteniendo. _

_Flashback_

Me dolió verla con otro y eso una vez mas me comprobaba que se había olvidado de mi y yo como un tonto esperándola, si esperándola por que cuando ella se fue le prometí que siempre la esperaría, ella hizo lo mismo.

Bella seguía murmullando incoherencias y una que otra vez repetía 'Jacob donde estas', 'No los mates' gritó

-Bella, Bella despierta- despertó sollozando, la atraje contra mi pecho y me abrazo fuertemente.

-Ya esta bien Bella, estoy aquí, no pasa nada- por mucho que estuviera enojado con ella me dolía verla así, pero pues es que ella no tenía la culpa de lo que hubiera pasado entonces entendí que era mejor no guardarle rencor al fin y al cabo nunca fue su culpa pero como no encontraba culpables decidí hacerlo con ella.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- la separe un poco para mirarla

-Mejor, gracias

-Te pasa muy seguido…digo...esto de que tengas pesadillas- le pregunte

-Pues si, pero el Dr. Phil me dijo que era normal que con el tiempo las tendría menos frecuentes hasta que volviera a recuperar mi sueño normal- asentí

- ¿Quién es Jacob?- se me salió preguntarle a lo que ella se tensó y respondió en un susurro.

-No lo se, ¿por qué?

- Mencionabas mucho su nombre cuando dormías

-No sé por que sueño con él si ni siquiera se quien es-bostezó-pero me resulta muy familiar…- volvió a bostezar

-Sera mejor que te duermas Bella- se acostó en su cama- buenas noches

-Buenas noches Edward- suspiró resignada o eso creo.

Salí de su habitación y me regresé a la mía para seguir dando vueltas en la cama hasta caer en un sueño lleno de recuerdos míos y de Bella que me hacían repetirme una y otra vez que definitivamente no debía estar enojado con ella.

* * *

**Hola, aqui esta otro cap. que es desde Edward POV, bueno les explico algo... Bella no hizo nada malo como para que estuviera en un internado, lo que paso es que ella estaba muy pequeña & ella vio la forma tan horrible en que murieron su padres (obviamente no fue en un accidente de coches pero eso les dijeron a Alice, Emmet y Edward) y como que le costo mucho trabajo superarlo por eso estubo tanto tiempo pero bueno eso se va explicar más adelante...**

**Bueno dejen reviews si!? ¿gusta o no gusta?**

**OK me dejan saber, Chao**


	4. Primer día

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la trama es 100% mía.**

**Capítulo 3: Primer Día**

Me habia acostado tarde hoy ya que Alice, Esme y yo habíamos ido al centro comercial a comprar ropa y cosas demás que según ellas necesitaba. Era de terror ir con Alice de compras y eso que Esme la había calmado un poco. Ella adora las compras, cuando ve tiendas en rebajas ni digamos arrasa con toda la tienda y como mis padrinos son de dinero pues Alice le saca el mejor provecho comprando. Después de que fueran las 7 de la tarde habíamos llegado a casa a cenar yo le ayude a Esme a preparar la cena pues había aprendido los año que estuve en el internado, luego Alice me empezó a platicar millones de cosas sobre la preparatoria, ella estaba súper ansiosa de presentarme a su novio Jasper y a su hermana Rosalie que según ella era la enamorada de Emmet pero que el muy cabeza hueca no se animaba a declarársele y al parecer Rosalie también estaba enamorada de el y que ella era muy orgullosa como para decírselo a Emmet. Habia deducido que Edward tenía un trastorno de personalidad múltiple porque a veces se comportaba amable y dulce conmigo, de repente tenía un carácter muy seco. Caí rendida a la cama a penas me acomode debajo de las sabanas y me pareció muy poco lo que dormí cuando Alice vino a despertarme para ir al escuela.

-Despierta dormilona, ya te di 15 minutos demás- canturreaba Alice cerca de mi oído

-Déjame dormir- le dije tapándome la cabeza con la almohada.

-Nop has dormido suficiente, te tienes que duchar y vestir para bajar a desayunar

-Voy- suspire abriendo los ojos

-Dúchate tienes media hora para estar lista- me lanzo una toalla. Saque un juego de ropa interior de encaje que era el que me gustaba de color azul turquesa y me dirigí al cuarto de baño, la ducha me ayudo para terminar de despertarme bien, cerré la llave y me cubrí el cuerpo con la toalla ya con mi ropa interior puesta para irme a vestir a mi habitación. El día estaba soleado hoy así que me puse una falda de mezclilla que llegaba debajo del muslo, una blusa con cuello 'V' azul obscuro y mis converse choclo negros, por ultimo agarre mi torera de mezclilla y mi mochila y me dispuse a bajar para ir a desayunar.

-Que bien te ves hermanita- me dijo Emmet desde la mesa.

-Gracias Emm

-Oh Bella, que estilo y eso que no te gusto ir de compras ayer- dijo Alice.

-No es eso Alice pero es que tu me das miedo en el centro comercial- le mire fingiendo ojos de pánico

-Acostúmbrate- se carcajeó Emmet al verme poner los ojos en blanco.

Durante el desayuno que se me hizo rápido gracias a las bromas de Emmet no vi a Edward bajar ni nada así que le pregunte a Alice que me habia dicho que se habia ido temprano hoy.

-Hora de irse- dijo Emmet levantándose de la mesa

-Buena suerte Bells- me alentó cariñosamente Esme

-Gracias-le sonreí, salí de la casa. Emmet me ayudo a subir al enorme jeep y después se dispuso a arrancar. Si que era de familia que les gustaba conducir rápido, porque a Carlisle también le encantaba ir rápido. Llegamos al instituto de Forks, yo estaba un poco nerviosa pues la verdad era mi primer escuela 'normal' por así decirlo a la que asistía. A lado del gran jeep había un convertible rojo con una chica rubia que cualquiera diría parece una súper modelo de esas de revista y un rubio no tan musculoso como Emmet –nadie se compara con sus grandes músculos-. Alice se acerco corriendo a abrazar al rubio plantándole un pico en los labios, así que supuse que el sería Jasper su novio y la de a lado Rosalie su hermana gemela.

-Chicos ella es Bella- me presentó Alice

-Al fin te conozco Bella, Alice no dejaba de hablar de ti desde que se enteró que venías con ellos- dijo Rosalie

-Créeme que también no paro de hablar de ti ¿Rosalie?- ella asintió

-Dime Rose

-Esta bien Rose, y tu eres el maravilloso novio de esta duende verdad-Jasper se dio y me tendió la mano

-Si lo soy, Jasper un gusto.

Eran muy agradables los gemelos, me hice amiga rápidamente de ellos que me acompañaron junto con Emmet y Alice a recoger mi horario, con mala suerte no me toco la primera clase con ninguno así que solo me acompañaron al salón de clases.

El aula era pequeña. Me dirigí al escritorio, entregué el comprobante al profesor, un hombre alto y calvo al que la placa que descansaba sobre su escritorio identificaba como Sr. Mason. Se me quedo mirando embobado pero no me dedicó una palabra, me molestó que se me quedara viéndome con ¿lástima? Decidí ignorar eso. Al menos el profesor me envió a un lugar en la última fila sin presentarme a los demás compañeros. Mantuve la vista clavada en la lista de lecturas que me entregó el Sr. Mason. Era de autores que conocía muy bien y demasiado básica: Shakespeare, Emily Bronté, Faulkner, Chaucer. Ya los había leído todos pues cuando pasas parte de tu vida en un mismo lugar con tutores personales no te da nada más que hacer, era cómodo ya haber leído libros de respectivos autores pero a la vez aburrido.

Cuando sonó el timbre, un chico de rostro aniñado y el pelo rubio cuidadosamente peinado en punta que parecía llevar kilos de gel, guapo pero a lado de Edward se quedaría corto –demonios, ¿porque pensaba en Edward?- se inclinó desde un pupitre al otro lado del pasillo para hablar conmigo.

-Hola soy Mike Newton- parecía amable

-Bella Swan –me presenté

-Es un placer conocerte preciosa- bufé, pero quien se creía tratar de flirtear conmigo además de que solo me miraba las piernas y yo que pensé era amable. Le sonreí fingidamente y me levanté del asiento. Me alcanzó cuando ya iba saliendo del salón preguntándome cual era mi siguiente clase.

-Eh… tengo historia con el Sr. Jefferson

-Que pena lindura yo tengo Aritmética- me estaba empezando a irritar este tipo quien se cree

-Si que pena- dije secamente

-Hey Bella- gritó Alice que venía de frente mío.

-Hola Alice-sonreí- adiós Mike – le dije a mis espaldas y me seguí con Alice.

-Que tal Mike eeh- me dio un suave codazo pícaramente

-Ni lo menciones, intento flirtear conmigo- estaba molesta, mi primer día y ya me miraban do forma estúpida la mayoría de los hombres- que nunca han visto a una mujer con falda aquí- me queje con Alice

-Los hombres de aquí son unos idiotas Bella-

-Oye gracias enana- apareció Edward con Jasper

-De donde salieron ustedes- no los había visto llegar

-Pues este el camino para el salón de Historia-dijo Jasper, entonces recordé que de pequeña yo había entrado junto con Alice un año antes y así nos habíamos nivelado con Jasper y Edward.

-Entonces te toca conmigo-dije sonriente y el sonrió torcidamente, wow esa sonrisa me hizo hiperventilar.

-Bella –en ese momento reaccioné sonrojándome por que Edward me miraba con una sonrisa divertida ahora. No me había dado cuenta pues estábamos frente al aula. Edward me dirigió a un asiento a lado suyo.

Estuvimos callados toda la clase, y las siguientes dos clases fueron rápidas por que por un milagro tuve esas clase con Edward, era tonto emocionarme así pero el fue mi primer beso y mi primer y único amor. Pero sabía que Edward me había olvidado y ahora el siendo tan guapo, pareciéndose a un dios griego como se fijaría en mi. Estaba tan ensimismada en esos pensamientos que choque con alguien.

-Bella, te sientas conmigo en el almuerzo- me dijo Mike de nuevo recorriéndome con la mirada.

-Lo siento Newton, ella se va a sentar conmigo- le respondió Edward por mi, pude notar que estaba tenso y fruncía el ceño.

-Le pregunté a Bella, Cullen no a ti- lo contraatacó

-Me sentaré con Edward, Mike- le dije ya me estaba molestando esta mosca muerta. Se retiró sin decir más.

-Idiota- murmuré

-Oye perdón si querías sentarte con Newton- me dijo ahora Edward triste por mi reacción, me reí a lo que el me miró confundido

-No te digo a ti si no al idiota de Mike, mi primer día y ya intenta flirtear conmigo.

-Le tendré que dejar las cosas claras- murmuró Edward para sí

-¿A quien le tienes que dejar las cosas claras?

-Oh nada Bella, ¿Qué quieres comer?- preguntó cambiándome el tema así que lo deje pasar, Edward pagó el desayuno y no le reproché pues no tenía dinero. Nota mental: tengo que conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo. Fuimos a sentarnos a una mesa donde ya estaban los chicos.

-Bella- grito Emmet como un niño chiquito

-A mi también me da gusto verte Emmet- dije entre risas

-Que graciosa Bella-

-Eddie- gritó una chica que se acercó a abrazarlo, a mi me molestó.

-Hola Tanya- dijo Edward secamente

-¿Quién es esta eh?- me dijo señalándome

-Es Bella la novia de Edward- miré a Alice desconcertada, ella me dijo al oído 'Sigue la corriente'

-Así que si te quitas Tanya, a menos que quieras una segunda operación de nariz- le advertí siguiendo el jugo de Alice. Tanya se tapó la nariz soltando a Edward y susurro 'apoco si se nota mucho que me la arreglé'. Los demás se estaban aguantando la risa incluso Edward y eso me confirmó que no estaba molesto.

-Lo siento- dijo secamente girándose sobre sus talones y se fue muy indignada con la frente en alto.

-Gracias Bella, te debo una- me agradeció Edward

-Cuando quieras- le sonreí- con que su novia eeh- me voltee hacia Alice

-Me encantaría tenerte de cuñada, verdad Eddie- le envió una mirada como diciéndole algo que no pude descifrar.

-Ay si Eddie eres muy lento, si no te apresuras te la ganan- dijo Emmet

-De hecho ya tiene a varios

-¿Qué? ¿Quiénes? –pregunto Edward tensándose nuevamente

-Newton, Tyler, Josh Brosnan y algunos idiotas se le quedaban viendo en el pasillo- mencionó Alice cantarinamente.

-De esa lista solo conozco a Mike y Tyler me suena- dije tratando de ubicar a ese tal Josh

-Entonces te gusta Newton- habló Rosalie

-Es un idiota pervertido, me mira como un pedazo de carne-

-Te molestó- preguntó ahora Emmet

-Es molesta su presencia como Tanya- lo dije sin pensar

-Así que celosa- dijo Jasper

-Porque debería de estarlo- mentí _ -me molesta que abrace a Edward- _pensé

Iba a responder Alice pero sonó el timbre, y les dije que tenía que ir a clase, Jasper me acompañó ya que tenía la misma clase me agrado su presencia ya que era tranquilizador y no volvió a mencionar sobre el tema. En cambio me preguntó que me parecía el cambio de ciudad. Al parecer el no sabía nada sobre que estuve en un internado, me hizo sentir mejor, que bueno que eso solo estaba entre los Cullen y yo. Estábamos ya en clase cuando un recuerdo me llegó.

_Flashback_

_Ese día era mi cumpleaños, había cumplido los 6, era pasada la medianoche. Estaba observando la escena desde los barrotes que había al final de la escalera en el segundo piso_

_-James que haces aquí- preguntaba mi madre Renée junto con Charlie… mi padre_

_-Saldando una deuda Renée, debiste quedarte conmigo_

_-No James, yo amo a Charlie estoy donde debo estar._

_-Mami- grité después de haber bajado las escaleras_

_James volteó a verme y después a mi mamá_

_-Y encima tienes a una hija, maldita zorra- James me tomó por los brazos_

_-Suéltala bastardo- gritó mi padre abalanzándose contra James- Renée salgan de la casa- mi madre reprochó, Charlie le dijo que era que tenía que cuidarme y al pensar en mi nos encaminó hacia la puerta cuando James la interceptó…_

_Flashback_

-Bella- me movía Jasper por los hombros, lo miré – estas bien?- me preguntó

-Sí solo... no nada- el debió ver en mi cara que no le quería contar porque solo asintió. La ultima clase ya no la quise tomar, así que le pedí a Jasper que me iría a casa caminando. Me insistió que esperará pero no acepté quería despejar mi mente. Con lo que no contaba es a quien iba a encontrarme después de mucho tiempo…

* * *

**Hey hola chicas, no había podido subir además de que no tenía terminado el capítulo. Pero en fin ya tienen más una idea de que fue lo que pasó con Charlie y Renée. Aver quién adivina... Gracias por sus Reviews y espero poder llegar pronto a los 25. Sería un avance, bueno a las que me leen ya voy a hacer los capitulos más largos y me apuraré en subir. Por cierto estoy trabajando en una nueva novela les dejo el título y summary.**

**Un lugar para mí**

**Summary: Bella es una chica que ha causado que la expulsen de 11 escuelas durante los anteriores 6 años, al ser expulsada de su ultima escuela en Phoenix, su Papá decide enviarla a Forks. Ahí conocerá el significado de tener una familia algo que siempre le falto y puede que encuentre al amor.**

**Les parece que la suba ya?? Dejen un Review aunque solo se para decir 'Te leo' con eso me basta.**

**Chao niñas**

**Cariños**

**Lucy**


	5. Reencuentro

**LOS PERSONAJES USADOS AQUI PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER PERO ESTA TRAMA ES DE MI INVENTO.**

**Capitulo 4: Reencuentros**

_-Bella- me movía Jasper por los hombros, lo miré – ¿estas bien?- me preguntó_

_-Sí solo recordaba- el debió ver en mi cara que no le quería contar porque solo asintió. La ultima clase ya no la quise tomar, así que le pedí a Jasper que me iría a casa caminando. Me insistió que esperará pero no acepté quería despejar mi mente. _

_Con lo que no contaba es a quien iba a encontrarme después de mucho tiempo…_

Me paré en seco. El hombre que venía también de frente mío se paró y me miró con ojos calculadores. No había cambiado mucho, un poco más grande a lo mucho unos 36. Pelo castaño claro agarrado en una cola descuidada. Vestía casualmente.

Decidí seguir caminando pero que mejor momento para tropezarme. Cerré los ojos esperando la caída pero nunca llegó.

-¿Estas bien?- _'por favor el no' _pensé para mis adentros.

Levanté la cabeza y o no era ese hombre.

-S-sí no andaba viendo el camino-trate de sonreír

-Niña ten más cuidado-asentí nerviosamente- por cierto soy James- solo a mi me podía pasar esto, yo y mi mala suerte. Debí haberme quedado en la escuela con Jasper pero tuve que ser cabezota e irme. Traté de tranquilizarme.

-Gracias

-¿Cómo te llamas? Te me haces muy conocida- maldición, tenía que preguntar.

-Soy Marie- respondí con mi segundo nombre- Brosnan- le dije el primer apellido que se me vino a la mente.

-Vaya, juraría que eres hija de…

-Oye, chica-se vio interrumpido por un muchacho que me grito a mí. James se alejo mientras se acercaba un chico de tez morena, más alto que yo, de pelo y ojo negro. Yo no le pude decir nada aun estaba en shock.

-¿Estas bien?- me sacudió

-S-sí muchas gracias-titubee

-Ese hombre es peligroso lo he visto varias veces rondando por Forks, hace unos días desapareció…- se calló al ver que me ponía mas nerviosa y tensa- soy Seth Clearwater- se presentó.

-Bella Swan-murmuré bajito. Se quedo pensando pero no dijo nada.

-E-entonces será mejor que me vaya…-mencioné cuando se formaba un incomodo silencio. Fui avanzando hasta que me acorde que o sabía como llegar a casa.

-¿Necesitas que te lleve a algún lado?- pregunto en voz más alta

Pensé por un momento -Sí por favor- no se veía como una persona peligrosa y prefería que me acompañara a reencontrarme con _James_ (el solo pensar su nombre me daba escalofríos).

-¿A dónde vas?- a mi ahora casa no sabía como llegar pero tampoco quiero regresarme al instituto entonces…

-Me podrías guiar al hospital por favor- le pedí

-Claro- me tomó del brazo dirigiéndome a una moto de color rojo brillante-sube Bella- me paso un casco de igual rojo-agárrate fuerte- me ordenó

Arranco a toda velocidad. Se podía sentir todo el aire azotando mi cara, los cabellos que salían volaban; al estar a gran velocidad aun en la parte de atrás la adrenalina fluía por mi cuerpo, de estar tensa y nerviosa me hizo relajarme y olvidarme de mis pensamientos por un pequeño momento y digo pequeño porque cuando menos lo note Seth ya había parado a un lado de la entrada del hospital.

-Gracias Seth espero verte de nuevo- me baje de la moto y le entregue el caso.

-Yo también, nos vemos- se despidió

Entre al hospital. Pregunté en recepción por Carlisle Cullen. Una enfermera mayor de edad muy amable me condujo hasta su oficina y me dejo en el marco de la puerta. Carlisle estaba detrás de su escritorio revisando unos papeles cuando levanto la vista.

-Hola Bella ¿Qué haces por aquí?- me preguntó como desconcertado

-Me sentía un poco mal y como no sabía llegar a casa decidí venir aquí- le expliqué

-Ya veo-murmuró- ¿Siques sintiéndote mal?

-No, ya estoy mejor-intente sonar convincente

-Te noto un poco nerviosa, segura que estas bien- comentó al ver mi expresión, pero como no lo iba estar si me acababa de encontrar con el asesino de mis padres…

-Segura-le sonreí fingidamente- Fue mi primer día de clases y estaba un poco nerviosa- le justifiqué

- Está bien- estuvimos en el hospital un rato mientras Carlisle atendía a unos cuantos pacientes, me distraje leyendo unos libros de medicina que tenía.

Al dar las 6-que rápido se iba el tiempo- se levanto del escritorio tomando su maletín- vámonos Bella. Asentí. Todo el trayecto fue un silencio un poco incomodo, yo seguía nerviosa y Carlisle no paraba de voltear a verme y analizar mi expresión. Varias veces le intente sonreír.

Aparco entre el volvo y el jeep. Bajamos y caminamos en silencio hasta la puerta. En la sala fui abordada por Alice.

-Bella estaba preocupada. Jasper solo me dijo que en clase estuviste muy rara y después te fuiste.

-Tranquila Alice estaba con Carlisle-me soltó y se giró al ver a Carlisle por primera vez ya que a nuestra llegada no le había puesto atención a su querido padre.

-Querida, ¿estás bien?- se acercó Esme

-Sí ¿Por qué?- me arrepentí de haber preguntado eso

-Te noto muy nerviosa- todos se giraron a verme. Me mordí el labio fuertemente.

-Solo estoy cansada, me iré a recostar- mentí y esperaba que fuera convincente. Me dirigí a las escaleras sintiendo las miradas de todos en mi espalda.

-Pero no has comido nada- insistió Esme

-Muchas gracias pero no tengo hambre- le sonreí y seguí subiendo las escaleras. Necesitaba relajarme así que me metí a darme un buen baño caliente. Parecía que hubiera estado horas pero al fin me había logrado calmar. Cerré la llave, me enrolle en una toalla y cuando iba saliendo del baño dispuesta a ponerme el pijama. Me ruborice furiosamente ¡Edward iba entrando en mi habitación! Y se quedó ahí parado en la entrada de la puerta recorriéndome con la mirada. Yo tratando de articular palabras que no salían de mi boca.

-Yo…lo s-siento- titubeó y salió rápidamente.

Como vería ahora a Edward. Si me acaba de ver semidesnuda ¡Que vergüenza!

**Edward POV**

Estaba muy preocupado, no sabía de Bella desde el almuerzo. Lo único que sabía por Jasper es que había estado muy rara en clase y después dijo que se sentía mal y se salió de la escuela. Pero como el idiota de Jasper no la detuvo, pudo haberle pasado algo malo. Tranquilízate Edward.

En eso la puerta se abrió a penas vi a Bella cruzar la sala fue abordada por Alice.

-Bella estaba preocupada. Jasper solo me dijo que en clase estuviste muy rara y después te fuiste- chilló Alice

-Tranquila Alice estaba con Carlisle-el duendecillo que tengo por hermana la soltó para irse a saludar a Carlisle.

-Querida, ¿estás bien?- se acercó mi mamá que también había estado muy preocupada. Me fije en la cara de Bella y se notaba nerviosa y un poco tensa pero ¿Por qué?

-Sí –afirmó no mu convincente Bella- ¿Por qué?- preguntó. No dejaba de mirar a Bella al igual que mis padres y Alice.

-Te noto muy nerviosa- mis hermanos, Jasper y Rose se giraron a verla. Se mordió muy fuerte el labio. Yo recordaba que de pequeños cuando Bella se ponía nerviosa siempre se mordía el labio.

-Solo estoy cansada, me iré a recostar- se notó como una mentira, empezaba a subir a subir las escaleras cuando Esme insistió.

-Pero no has comido nada.

-Muchas gracias pero no tengo hambre- la miró con intento de sonrisa y siguió subiendo las escaleras.

-Iré a verla- anunció Alice

-Será mejor que la dejes descansar- dijo mi padre

Cenamos todos en un silencio que se formó después de la reacción de _mi_ Bella –dije ¿mi Bella?- Alice estaba hundida en sus pensamientos con su Jazz a lado, hasta Emmet estaba callado y eso era raro en el. Bueno lo que hacía era mirar bobamente a Rosalie no entiendo como es que ninguno de los dos se ha dicho nada si los dos se desviven por el otro.

Termine de cenar y me subí pero antes de entrar a mi cuarto, decidí echar un vistazo en el cuarto de Bella y le preguntaba que tenía. Abrí la puerta y me encontré con Bella recién salida del baño con solo una toalla cubriéndole poca piel. Recorrí mi mirada por su cuerpo. Tenía unas hermosas y torneadas piernas, la toalla que traía se le pegada a su cuerpo dejándole notar sus hermosas curvas y por ultimo su adorable cara llena de varias tonalidades de rojo. Como sería sentir su cuerpo contra el mío… ok necesito una ducha fría.

-Yo…lo s-siento- titubee. No sabía que más decir así que Salí lo mas rápido posible. Definitivamente esta noche no iba a poder conciliar el sueño.

* * *

**Hey chicas, como estan?**

**Bueno aqui estubo el capi 4. Que les pareció? Merezco Review? ( Se que esta cortito pero no pude subir más... Prometo hacer el próximo largo)**

**Review, tomates, sugerencias, dudas o lo que quieran dejenlo pero siempre y cuando lo digan con respeto OK?**

**Bueno nenas lindas que me leen las dejo.**

**Nos estamos leyendo en el proximo cap.**

**Hasta entonces**

**Besos**

**Lucy :)**


	6. Sospechas

**LOS PERSONAJES USADOS AQUI PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER PERO ESTA TRAMA ES DE MI INVENTO.**

**Capítulo 5: Sospechas**

**Edward POV**

Estaba intentando conciliar el sueño cuando escuche gritar a Bella, me pare de un salto y fui apresuradamente a su habitación. Cuando llegué Bella se hallaba sentada en su cama con los ojos llorosos. Me senté a un lado de ella y la atraje a mi pecho en un intento de consolarla.

-Los extraño tanto- musitó

-¿A tus padres?- pregunté sin pensar antes si debí abstenerme a hacerlo. Ella ahogó un gemido de tristeza-supuse-.

-Lo lamento no quise decir…-

-Sí Edward, a mis padres- me interrumpió con un hilo de voz. Ahora abrazándome con más fuerza.

-Bella intenta volver a dormir-le recomendé. Ella negó- inténtalo.

-Sólo si no te vas- no pude evitar sentir un atisbo de alegría ante esa petición que me había hecho.

-No lo haré- le prometí- ahora acuéstate- besé sus cabellos y ella asintió.

Nos recostamos juntos en silencio, ella sobre mi pecho y yo frotándole su espalda con pequeños círculos intentando que se relajase y al mismo tiempo volviera a dormir.

-Me hiciste mucha falta-mencionó de repente.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunté confundido. Intentando no recordar cuando una vez fui a visitarla y la vi besándose con otro. Por eso nunca volví a ir.

-Eras mi mejor amigo Ed- me sentí un poco decepcionado ante esa palabra _'amigo'_, yo quería ser algo más…

-Ah-solo dije eso

-¿Porqué nunca fuiste a visitarme? Necesitaba apoyo y el estar tan sola me hizo tardar tanto en salir.

-Tenías a Esme y Carlisle-le recordé

-Pero solo iban debes en cuando, ellos estaban ocupados en el caso-

-¿Cuál caso?-pregunté- A poco fue provocado el accidente de tus padres

-¿Accidente?-preguntó con voz baja pero alterada. Eso me desconcertó un poco.

-Pues si el accidente de coche que tuvieron tus padres… y por e-eso mu..rie...ron-titubeé- Perdón Bella- me disculpé al instante de arrepentirme

-¿Eso les dijeron Esme y Carlisle?- me preguntó sorprendida

-Sí porqué

-¿Qué más dijeron?- preguntó- por favor –pidió ante mi silencio

-Qué tus padres murieron en un accidente de coche y que tu también ibas y después de eso… necesitaste rehabilitación-tomé aire- que siempre estabas en estado depresivo, alterada-mencioné- no es que no hubiera querido visitarte… lo que pasa es que nunca me permitieron entrar- dudé- aún no entiendo porque duraste tantos años en el ..Psiquiátrico- dije en un tono muy bajo.

Ella se tensó, lo pude notar ya que estaba sobre mi pecho. Se puso muy rígida.

-Será mejor que durmamos- ordenó con voz llorosa. Momentos después de que unas lágrimas silenciosas recorrieran sus preciosas mejillas. Mi ángel se quedó profunda y tranquilamente en un sueño donde ella solo balbuceaba puras cosas sin sentido, eso me tranquilizó.

Mientras tanto trataba de analizar sus respuestas que me dejaban una enorme duda ¿Por qué se había sorprendido cuando mencioné el accidente? ¿A caso no había pasado eso? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué Bella paso casi 10 años en ese lugar? Era muy pequeña y por malo que hubiera quedado ella emocionalmente por el accidente de carro no debió estar ahí por mucho. Pensé que ahí había algo más y lo tendría que descubrir. Pensaba preguntarle mañana a Esme sobre lo ocurrido con Bella realmente. Entre eso y mis pensamientos fui quedando plácidamente dormido en los brazos de esa joven que desde pequeño me cautiva y ahora aún más.

-o-O-o-

Abrí los ojos y me sentí desconcertado al ver que esta no era mi habitación. Giré mi cabeza hacia un lado y caí en la cuenta de que había dormido en la habitación de Bella. Me solté de su agarre para poder salir de su habitación y así prepararme para ir al colegio. Cuando baje ya listo a desayunar mi madre se sorprendió al verme.

-¿Te caíste de la cama o te echaron de ella Edward?- me preguntó con una sonrisa

-¿Qué dices?- le pregunté confundido

-Fui a ver como dormía Bella y te encontré en su cama durmiendo… se veían tan tiernos.

-Ayer en la noche la escuché gritar, me levanté para ver como se encontraba-le conté- me dijo que no quería dormirse sola, estaba llorando mamá-me sonrojé un poco- entonces me acosté con ella y me quedé dormido.

-¿Todavía sigues enamorado de ella verdad?

-Sí- asentí

-Nadie mejor que mi hijo para hacerla feliz-respondió dichosa

-Pero ella no me quiere más que un amigo

-Eso no es cierto-negó-cada vez que íbamos a visitarla, lo primero que hacía era preguntar por ti, siempre que hablábamos trataba de disimularlo pero lo único que quería saber era de ti. Así que no creo que le seas indiferente.

Una sonrisa se empezó a formar involuntariamente. Bella preguntaba por mí. Eso me decía que todavía había algo. Entonces recordé que tenía que preguntarle algo a Esme.

-Te quería preguntar algo

-Sí, dime- mencionó a espaldas mío, mientras se movía por la cocina preparando el desayuno.

-Bueno mamá, empiezo a sospechar que los padres de Bella no murieron en un accidente de coches –se tensó pero yo seguí- Y no entiendo porque Bella estuvo por tanto tiempo en ese lugar.

-Edward yo no soy la persona que te deba responder eso- musitó nerviosamente.

-Pero…

-Buenos días- saludó Alice muy efusiva, pero su expresión cambio cuando notó nuestras tensas expresiones.

-Hola Alice, el desayuno esta listo niños-dijo mi mamá rápidamente- se tendrán que servir, yo tengo que salir a hacer unas compras.

-Adiós mamá- dijimos Alice cantarinamente y yo resignado al unísono.

Saque dos platos y serví una cantidad considerable del almuerzo preparado por Esme. Le deje su plato a Alice y me senté con el mío. Empezamos a desayunar silenciosamente hasta que Alice habló.

-Mamá estaba muy nerviosa- era una afirmación.

-Se puso muy nerviosa cuando le hice una pregunta.

-¿Qué cosa?-quiso saber

-Alice yo sospecho que los padres de Bella hayan muerto por un accidente de autos- repetí lo que ya hace rato había mencionado- ¿No se te hace raro que haya estado por mucho en un internado?

-Ahora que lo dices, también me lo pregunto…

-Y la reacción de nuestra madre es un tanto sospechosa ¿Crees que nos hayan mentido sobre eso?- le pregunté

-Puede ser… pero no creo que con malas intenciones ¿Qué te dijo cuando le preguntaste?

-Que ella no era la persona indicada para decirme.

-Debió haber salido en el periódico-indagó- Charlie Swan era jefe de policía. Esa noticia era importante así que hay que buscarla hermano.

Yo asentí.

-Hola enana, hola Eddy- saludó Emmet entrando a la cocina.

-Hola grandulón- le respondió Alice. Yo estaba muy entretenido en mis pensamientos como para prestarle atención.

-Saliendo de clases vamos a la hemeroteca*, Ali- le informé

-¿De que hablan?- preguntó Emmet con comida en la boca.

¡Rayos! Se me había olvidado que Emmet estaba aquí.

-¿Deberíamos contarle?- le pregunté con duda a Alice.

Asintió y tomo la palabra- Edward y yo iremos a investigar sobre que fue lo que ocurrió con los padres de Bella.

-Pues hubo un accidente y la única sobreviviente fue Bells-respondió

-No lo creemos así- respondió muy segura mi hermana

-Tenemos nuestras razones Emm luego te contamos- le dije cuando vi que iba a reprochar.

-Hay que ser discretos- asentimos Emmet y yo

-Yo llevare a Bella a la escuela- Emmet y Alice me dirigieron una mirada pícara- Y tu te vas con Emmet-miré a Alice.

-Eddy nada más dinos que quieres pasar tiempo a solas con Bella- me dijo Emmet moviendo sus cejas de arriba ¿Qué.

-Cállate Emmet- lo regañó Alice

-Bueno en la salida tu te traes a Bella, Emmet y no la hagas sentir incómoda con tus comentarios-le advertí a mi tonto hermano.

-Nunca incomodaría a mi hermanita- respondió inocentemente

Alice y yo lo miramos despectivamente.

-Ok, ya entendí –se resignó- pero ustedes ¿Qué van hacer?

-Iremos a investigar sobre Bella- comentó Alice

-¿Qué hay sobre mí?- habló Bella cuando entraba a la cocina.

-Buenos días a ti también Bella- dijo Emmet. Por primera vez agradecía mentalmente a sus dichosos comentarios.

Bella solo optó por rodar los ojos para después presionarme con su mirada para que le respondiera la pregunta que había hecho. Porque me tenía que mirar precisamente a mí. No sabría que decirle. Como si se le pudiera decir _'Bella tenemos sospechas de que nunca hubo tal accidente que mencionaron mis padres'_.

-Estaba diciendo que mañana quiero ir de compras contigo y Rose- dijo el duende con su voz cantarina de siempre. Bendita seas Alice, me salvaste de tener que ser yo el que le mintiera a Bella.

-Alice no creo que…-empezó a balbucear Bella mientras se sentaba a la mesa. Me paré para servirle el almuerzo.

-Oh vamos Bella, tienes que salir-trató de convencerla. No hay nadie que se le resista a la enana. Ni siquiera yo.

-Está bien-suspiró resignada-pero solo un rato

-Aquí tienes Bells- le entregué el plato que había servido.

-Gracias Edward- se sonrojó.

Lo que seguía del almuerzo paso entre las peleas de Emmet y Alice sobre quien tenía la razón. Alice ganaba siempre las discusiones a lo que Emmet hacia pucheros. Bella y yo solo nos limitábamos a reírnos de las infantiles actitudes de las personas que tenía por hermanos.

Nos levantamos de la mesa y fuimos por nuestras cosas. Cuando estuve listo me dirigí a mi coche y me recargué en el esperando por Bella. Alice y Emmet salieron al minuto siguiente, me miraron pícaramente al subirse al jeep de este último. Cuando arrancó Bella salía de la casa cerrándola detrás de ella.

-Nos vamos Bella- le sonreí

-Sí-se sonrojo. La adoraba aun más cuando se ponía así.

-¿Qué música te gusta?- le pregunté ya en el Volvo.

-A poco ya no te acuerdas- me dijo un poco ¿triste?

-¿Te sigue gustando la música clásica? Claro de Luna es tu favorita aún.

-Claro tonto, se que crecí pero tengo los mismos gustos en todo- se sonrojo y no entendí porque.

Y así continúo el camino a la escuela. Entre anécdotas y broma. Era tan cómodo y divertido estar son Bella. Jamás me cansaría de pasar el tiempo con ella.

Cuando aparqué el coche noté que se había tensado de repente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- se giró a verme y me sonrió.

-Sí Ed, ya vámonos o llegaremos tarde.

Nos bajamos del coche y fuimos en silencio hasta la entrada.

-¿Qué clase te toca Bella?- le pregunté esperando que dijera Literatura.

-Literatura-respondió

-A mi también me toca esa.

-¡Que raro! Ayer no te vi

-Es que no entre a esa clase porque hubo un inconveniente- le sonreí. De verdad no había entrado porque necesitaba ordenar mis ideas.

-Ya veo- murmuró viendo hacia el frente con una expresión furiosa y un poco ¿celosa?

-Hola Eddy- esa voz de la persona que tanto aborrecía. Comprendí al instante de verla el porque de la expresión de Bella.

-Tanya-escupí su nombre

-Tranquilo –levantó las manos- vengo a disculparme por lo de ayer-miró a Bella que permanecía a mi lado muy callada- no sabía que Eddy- la miré envenenadamente- Edward- se corrigió- tuviera una novia. Siento lo que paso, espero seamos amigas-le tendió la mano a _mi _Bella.

Ella la tomó recelosa y aceptó dudando de sus intenciones. Al fin Tanya ya no me molestaría pero andaría con cuidado, quien sabe si fuera una trampa.

Lo que resto de la escuela no me separaba de Bella excepto cuando íbamos a clases distintas iba a esperarla a su salón cuando terminaban las clases. Quería matar a ese Newton que cuando veía a Bella sola hacia sus pobres intentos de acercársele a Bella, quería gritarle que era mía, quería gritarle a Bella que la amo pero primero quería que sintiese cómoda antes de confesarle mis sentimientos.

- Bella- ella se volteó a verme y me pidió con la mirada que le quitara a Newton de encima. Yo gustoso haría eso y más por ella.

-Newton deja en paz a Bella

-Lárgate Cullen

-Déjame explicarte- esta vez era yo el que iba usar eso de _novios_ para advertirle a Newton. Muy pronto esa tetra se haría real y no tendríamos que fingir. Bueno solo si Bella me acepta.

-¿Qué me vas a explicar?- preguntó a la defensiva

-Deja tranquila a _mi novia_

-¿Es tu novio?- le preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa a Bella

-Sí Mike, Edward es mi novio- me abrazo por la cintura, no pude evitar la sonrisa de idiota se formara en mi cara.

-Adiós Newton- le advertí con la mirada y tomé de la mano a Bella para salir de ahí. Ahora me entristecía el que no iba a poder llevar a Bella a la casa. Cuando salimos ya estaban mis hermanos esperando entre nuestros coches más aparte estaban Rosalie y Jasper.

-Nos vamos Edward- pidió Alice ya subiéndose a mi coche.

-Bella voy a llevar a Alice a arreglar algunos asuntos, te vas con Emmet si- ella asintió resignada. Eso me decía que Bella había querido venirse conmigo.

-o-O-o-

Bajamos del coche dispuestos a entrar, cuando llegamos a con la encargada le preguntamos la sección de periódicos en la que estábamos interesados.

-¿Qué año buscamos?- le pregunté a mi hermana

-Si mis cálculos son correctos, busquemos 1993 y eso sucedió días después de su cumpleaños, así que, en septiembre de 1993- dijo una Alice muy pensativa.

-Sí fue después de su cumpleaños, eso si recuerdo- acordé.

Estuvimos un buen tiempo buscando, leyendo y releyendo noticias. Había muchas notas en 1993. En ese año uno de los más importantes narcotraficantes había estado siendo buscado un tal James que nunca fue encontrado al parecer. Estaba enfrascado en una noticia que reclamó mucho mi atención cuando Alice gritó.

-Aquí esta Edward

Tomé la nota y entre los dos empezamos a leer.

_24 de Septiembre de 1993_

**_Asesinato del matrimonio Swan._**

_El jefe de policía Swan y su esposa Renée fue asesinado ayer pasada la madrugada en su casa en Forks._

_Según fuentes policiales cercanas al caso, Charlie y Renée Swan, que vivían con su única y pequeña hija de 6 años un poco alejados del pueblo, fueron encontrados muertos después de que una casa vecina diera aviso a ruidos extraños y gritos que había escuchado._

De acuerdo con estas fuentes, el presunto asesino James Gigandet huyó después de haber herido a la pequeña que fue llevada a urgencias.

_Los investigadores del caso continúan en la búsqueda del famoso James que a demás de haber asesinado al matrimonio Swan, es buscado por ser un gran potencial en la mafia._

_La pequeña hija del matrimonio será trasladada a un centro psiquiátrico para su recuperación._

Mi hermana y yo nos habíamos quedado pasmados ante este hecho. Nos miramos a los ojos y pude notar que Alice había estado llorando silenciosamente mientras leíamos.

-Ella… Bella… ha… ha- tartamudeó Alice. Estábamos igual, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir. Jamás pensé que mi ángel hubiera pasado por tanto. Nunca se me había pasado por cabeza pensar tal cosa. Ella necesitaba mucho apoyo aun después de haber estado en ese lugar tan terrible. Le daría todo mi amor y apoyo. Siempre estaría ahí para ella y la protegería de cualquiera que quisiera lastimarla.

La enana respiró profundamente.

-Jamás imaginé tal cosa-dijo Alice con la voz temblorosa por el llanto- estaba un poco enojada con mamá por habernos querido hablar sobre eso.

-Ahora entiendo-completé a lo que decía.

-¿Y que pasó con el homicida ese?-soltó Alice con asco.

-Espero que este en la cárcel, bien refundido en ella- contesté.

-Aquí debe haber una nota - y así nos pusimos de vuelta a buscar. Esta vez tardamos más de la cuenta, ya que no sabíamos por donde empezar siquiera. Así que empezamos a buscar desde la nota que tanto dolor me causaba. Miré mi reloj y ya eran las 9 de la noche. Mamá debía estar preocupada. Le expliqué a Alice que debíamos llamarla si no queríamos que nos regañara más de lo que ya íbamos a estar por habernos ido sin avisarle. Nada más esperaba que Emmet no hubiera abierto la boca.

-Edward- gritó Esme con voz histérica de inmediato.

-Tranquila mamá

-Dame una buena razón para que no los castigue a ti y a Alice por no avisarme- estaba enojada.

-Mamá estamos en la biblioteca. Investigando sobre un trabajo y estábamos tan entretenidos con el trabajo que no nos dimos cuenta de la hora.

-Esta bien Edward, no lleguen tarde- subrayó con voz dulce pero autoritaria.

-Sí mamá

-Cuídense, hijo- me comunicó.

-Lo haremos, adiós.

-Nos vemos- y cortó la llamada. Lo que le había dicho no era del todo mentira. Digamos que era la verdad con detalles cambiados. No era el momento de hablar sobre eso con mis padres. Cuando regresé al lugar donde había dejado a Alice. La encontré muy tensa y con la mirada pérdida, en sus manos sostenía la página de un periódico.

Esto no iba bien.

-¿Encontraste algo, Ali?- le pregunté ya preocupado. Ella me tendió la nota sin decirme nada.

_ 19 Febrero de 1994_

**_Cierran caso_**

_Hace casi 5 meses el homicidio del matrimonio de Charlie y Renée Swan cometido por el presunto James Gigandet. Ayer se ha decidido dar por sentado el caso ya que no se volvió a saber sobre el asesino. Las investigaciones están cerradas._

_La pequeña que fue trasladada aun centro infantil psiquiátrico, se ha tomado la decisión de que permanezca unos años ahí ya que con James suelto, no se quiere poner en peligro a la pequeña._

_Charlie Swan fue una gran persona que siempre ayudó mucho. Lo menos que se le puede hacer es proteger por unos años a su única hija Isabella Swan._

Eso quería decir que jamás habían encontrado a ese tal James y que podría estar suelto por cualquiera parte del mundo o pudo haber muerto. Rezaba porque fuera lo segundo…

* * *

**Hey chicas, como estan?**

**Aqui esta el capítulo 5 y bueno como lo prometí este es más largo. Es el más largo que escribí son 14 hojas de word. **

**Tratare de hacerlos igual o más largos ok?**

**Acepto reviews, tomates, sugerencias, dudas o lo que quieran dejenlo pero siempre y cuando lo digan con respeto. Gracias a las que me dejan sus lindos reviews que de verdad son una inspiración para escribir y que les guste mi historia me pone feliz... (: jaja. También gracias a las que me agregan a sus favoritos y alertas.**

**Bueno nenas lindas que me leen las dejo.**

**Nos estamos leyendo en el próximo cap.**

**Hasta entonces**

**Las quiero**

**Lucy :P**


	7. La Push

**LOS PERSONAJES USADOS AQUI PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER PERO ESTA TRAMA ES DE MI INVENTO.**

**Capítulo 6: La Push**

**Bella POV**

Esta mañana cuando estuve lista y bajé para el desayuno escuché a Alice mencionar mi nombre cuando entraba por la cocina, no pude evitar la curiosidad de saber que decían sobre mí. Al preguntar de que hablaban, Emmet me respondió con sus ya acostumbradas bromas matutinas; así que mire inquisitivamente a Edward para que me dijera que era lo que ocurría pero Alice intervino diciéndome que planeaba una salida de chicas al centro comercial con Rose y agregándome. Al instante me arrepentí de haber preguntado pero lo pensé mejor y puesto que iba también con Rosalie podría ser un poco diferente. Resignada acepté.

Me pareció muy tierno que cuando me senté a la mesa Edward se levantó para servirme el desayuno, no hice más que sonrojarme como siempre eso era lo que me delataba ante los demás. Cuando todos terminamos, subí apresurada para tomar mis cosas e irnos & mi sorpresa fue que cuando salí Edward me esperaba a lado de su Volvo con la puerta del copiloto abierta, a demás de que no veía el gran Jeep por ningún lado. Me sentí emocionada ya que iba a ir con Edward en su coche, solos, pero a la vez nerviosa. El me pregunto sobre mis gustos y me sentí un poco decepcionada al saber que ya no recordaba; pero al parecer me sorprendió que se acordara perfectamente de mi canción favorita. Yo mencioné que ninguno y debo decir que NINGUNO de mis gustos había cambiado puesto que aún seguía enamorada de Edward, eso o más. Eso causo que me sonrojara pero gracias a dios el no sabía el porque de mi sonrojo. Cuando llegamos a la escuela Tanya nos interceptó y me puse furiosa al pensar en sus intenciones lo que me dejo muy sorprendida que ella viniera a pedirme disculpas por haber reaccionado así ante mi con 'mi novio' –como me gustaría que fuera real- y hasta me ofreció su amistad; tal vez la había juzgado mal y tenía buenas intenciones pero no evite el sentirme en desconfianza con ella y pensar que se trataba de una trampa.

El resto de las clases Edward no se había separado de mi y habíamos convivido y platicado mucho más que en los anteriores o más bien debo decir que por primera vez antes de que yo lo volviera a ver. Cuando no teníamos clases juntos ya me esperaba al final de mis clases y me encaminaba a la siguiente. Al fin fue la hora de salida, me disponía a salir del salón cuando Mike Newton me interceptó –ya lo empezaba a aborrecer- pidiéndome una cita cuando me le estaba negando y este seguía de insistente. Edward llegó a mi rescate, no me esperaba que le dijera que éramos novios puesto que nada más era una tetra inventada por Alice que me encantaría fuera verdad; yo confirmé de inmediato cuando Mike me pregunto si era cierto. Después de eso Edward entrelazo nuestros dedos y nos dirigimos a la salida, los chicos ya nos esperaban para irnos pero me sentí decepcionada al saber que no me iría con Edward sino con Emmet ya que el primero llevaría a Alice a realizar unas compras. Ya después de la dramática y apasionada despedida de Rose y Emmet –que sinceramente me parecía exagerado ya que se verían de nuevo mañana a primera hora- nos encaminamos a casa. Todavía se me hacía difícil llamarla mi hogar. Excluyendo eso le pedí a Emmet que me enseñara a manejar, siempre había querido aprender pero en aquel horrible lugar no me habían dejado enseñarme.

Ya habían pasado varias horas y los mellizos Cullen no regresaban, me empezaba a preocupar al igual que Esme cuando timbró su teléfono.

-Edward- gritó Esme cuando contestó-Dame una buena razón para que no los castigue a ti y a Alice por no avisarme…Esta bien Edward, no lleguen tarde- escuché atenta a lo que decía Esme-Cuídense, hijo… Nos vemos- colgó.

-¿Están bien?- pregunté ansiosa por saber de ellos, en especial de Edward.

-Sí Bells están en la biblioteca, demorarán un poco.

-Ok-suspiré resignada- me iré a descansar-le informé. Ya eran las diez de la noche y estaba muy cansada.

-o-O-o-

Ya habían cumplido una semana & media desde mi llegada a Forks, me había ido adaptando bien a la escuela. Mike había dejado de molestarme, cuando me veía lo único que hacía era saludarme cortésmente. Edward y yo nos habíamos hecho otra vez muy buenos amigos, me encantaba estar con el. Tanya desde el día que se disculpo, no había podido quejarme de ella ya que al parecer tenía buenas intenciones y de vez en cuando entablábamos conversación: era una persona agradable. A James no lo había vuelto a ver, al parecer se había creído lo del nombre falso y no me molestaría, lo había vuelto a ver o eso me había parecido el día que llegue con Edward a la escuela pero decidí no tomarle importancia. Seth me lo había vuelto a encontrar dos veces y me había insistido en que bajara con el a La Push pues quería que conociera a sus amigos. Emmet había intentado enseñarme a manejar pero no funcionó, no tenía mucha paciencia así que Edward se había ofrecido a darme lecciones de manejo; yo había aceptado encantada si eso suponía que tendría que pasar más tiempo con el. Rose y Alice eran mis mejores amigas: a demás de que me habían interrogado sobre mis sentimientos hacia Edward. Pero a veces cuando estaba con este último y la pequeña duende se notaban muy extraños-como si tuvieran cuidado de que lo que dijesen me incomodaría- desde el día que Esme los regañó por no avisarle donde estaban, pero habia decidido dejarlo pasar.

Las clases por ese día habían concluido; cuando iba saliendo solo me encontré el gran jeep de Emmet, me encaminé hacia él.

-Hey enana- saludó Emmet.

-Hola Emmet-mire hacia su dirección-¿los demás?- pregunté

-El duende y Eddie se fueron a quien sabe donde-se quedó pensativo-Rose y Jazz tenían que encontrase con mi suegra- movió sus cejas, yo me reía ante su gesto.

-Entonces solo seremos tú y yo Emm-

-Claro Bells, verás que conmigo te divertirás mucho más que con Romeo- le mire incrédula- Eddie

Me ayudo a subir al asiento delantero, después se encaminó a su lugar propio.

-¿Qué tal tus clases?- inició una conversación en cuanto arrancó.

-Cómo siempre-contesté con indiferencia.- ¿Las tuyas?

-Aburridas-esbozó una sonrisa. Platicar con Emmet era muy cómodo ya que si se proponía te podía sacar una sonrisa, se comportaba como niño pequeño a veces. Pero cuando se trataba de seriedad se metía muy bien en su papel como el hermano mayor y persona madura que era.

-…y entonces cuando Ali cumplió los 9 quería ser estilista y su conejillo de indias era Edward o papá. Un día en una de sus pruebas le dejó el cabello verde a Carlisle y tuvo que traer por casi una semana un gorro.

-Con razón en una de sus visitas lo veía con un gorro, tuvo problemas para entrar en el centro infantil porque querían que se quitara el gorro- me uní a las risas de Emmet.

Y así estuvimos el recorrido a casa entre anécdotas, bromas y risas. Emmet jamás toco el tema, digamos, que era delicado para mí; pues sabía cual eran sus límites. Cuando se detuvo ya en la entrada de la casa Cullen se giró a verme y me miró con cara seria.

-Oye enana sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea ¿cierto?

-Sí, gracias ¿Por…?

-Te he notado un poco nerviosa, cómo si algo te preocupara- me atajó-. Cuidando los pasos que das con cautela.

Agaché la mirada.

-Sabes que eres mi hermanita, Bella, yo te cuidaré- me sonrió. Se bajo del coche y me sorprendió el gesto viniendo de el pues me abrió la puerta ayudándome a bajar con un salto.

Me apretó contra su pecho.

-Gracias Emmet, de verdad me hicieron mucha falta-murmuré en su abrazo.

-Igual Bells, igual- respondió-. Entremos.

Cuando cruzamos la puerta, el mayor de los hermanos Cullen gritó un 'ya llegamos mamá' a lo que esta le respondió 'esta bien cariño'. Yo subí directo a mi habitación. Dejé mis cosas y me recosté sobre mi cama con intenciones de leer un libro, pero estaba tan cansada que caí rápidamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

_—Flashback—_

_Bella 5 años— (dos meses antes de su cumpleaños numero 6)_

_-Mami, ¿dónde estas?- grité desde el pasillo de mi habitación._

_-Aquí cariño-gritó desde su alcoba. Yo corrí hasta mi lugar de destino y encontré muy cariñosamente abrazados a mis padres. Mi padre Charlie con una sonrisa que le llegaba hasta los ojos que se veían como brillaban de la emoción, hasta formar arruguitas en su frente. Cuando abrí la puerta por completo los dos se separaron lentamente y mi padre me esperaba con los brazos abiertos._

_Corrí y salté a sus brazos. Me elevó hasta dónde mamá juntándome en su abrazo. Mi madre me susurró al oído._

_-Bella te tenemos una sorpresa-con alegría en su voz._

_Yo de muy pequeña amaba las sorpresas y que me compraran cosas. Con alegría clavé mis pequeños ojos cafés en sus cariñosos ojos miel._

_-¿Qué es mami?-_

_-Vas a tener un hermanito._

_Pero en ese momento no pensaba que eso nunca se llegaría a cumplir por más que lo hubiese deseado no se hubiese cumplido. Por que lo que te depara el destino no se puede cambiar…_

_—Flashback—_

Desperté sobresaltada ya con lágrimas que se empezaban a formar sobre mis ojos. Miré el reloj que descansaba sobre mi mesita de noche, a penas eran las 6:30 de la tarde. Decidí levantarme ya que mi estomago empezaba a reclamar por comida. Bajé silenciosamente las escaleras cuando oí murmullos en la cocina, me acerqué lentamente y sin hacer ruido. No era de mí el ser curiosa pero hay veces que ella te gana. La puerta estaba un poco entreabierta así que me llamo la atención que alguien mencionaba mi nombre y me acerqué a escuchar:

_-¿Qué hay con Bella?-_preguntaba Esme

_-Investigamos lo qué paso-_ respondió la voz de Alice

_-¿Y qué fue lo que investigaron, chicos?-_intervino Carlisle.

_-Que sus padres no murieron en un accidente de auto como dijeron_-replicó Edward.

_-Entonces…-_ invitó a que siguiera Emmet.

_-Asesinaron a… a los pa… dres de Bella_- titubeó Alice. Yo me tape la boca para no soltar un gemido por parte de mi boca. Lágrimas empezaron a transcurrir por mis mejillas.

_-Sabía que algún día lo sospecharían_-comentó Esme- _tienen que ser discretos chicos..._

Otro gemido salió de mi boca y esta vez no lo pude acallar. Hice un poco de ruido al salir corriendo hasta mi habitación y cerrar de un portazo poniéndole el seguro. Ahora no quería que nadie me molestara, ahora me verían con lastima, verían a la pobre huérfana a la que asesinaron sus padres como una venganza supongo… yo tampoco sabía bien porque James lo hizo. Pero estoy segura de que lo averiguaría…

Por ahora solo quería volver a dormir para al menos no tener que enfrentar por hoy a los demás.

**Alice POV**

Jamás me imagine, ni me paso si quiera por la cabeza que a Bella le hubiese ocurrido una atrocidad tan desagradable. Pensar en el hombre que hizo eso me daba asco y a la vez me causaba miedo ya que el tal James podía andar suelto, libre por cualquier parte del mundo y ya nadie haría nada. O la segunda opción que sería que se encontrase muerto; rezaba porque fuese esa. Me siento mal porque no estuve con Bella cuando más nos necesito, no puedo decir pobre Bella porque obviamente fue terrible lo que pasó y ella estuvo muy mal por eso. Ni mucho menos le tengo lástima. Más bien es una chica valiente por que logró salir adelante después de todo. Desde que vino a vivir aquí yo no la he visto que demuestre algún signo de debilidad, será que a veces mis hermanos y yo de imprudentes metemos la pata al mencionar a sus padres y se pone un poco nostálgica pero aun así la mayoría de las veces los recuerda con alegría.

Estábamos en la cocina mis hermanos, mis padres confesándoles que ya lo sabíamos Edward y yo, no nos habíamos preocupado por Bella ya que cuando había subido a verla estaba profundamente dormida. Esme nos estaba indicando que había que ser discretos ni hablar del tema con nadie más que con nosotros excluyendo a Bella, obvio, cuando escuchamos un gemido de dolor y después que corrieron escaleras arriba cerrando de un portazo después de esto.

-Bella- susurró Edward.

-¿Habrá estado escuchando?-pregunté llevándome las manos así cubriéndome la boca.

-Vamos a verla-inquirió Edward.

-Chicos será mejor que dejen descansar a Bella, ya mañana hablaremos con ella-nos ordenó Carlisle.

Emmet y yo asentimos. Edward estaba un poco alterado, quería subir a ver como se encontraba Bella.

En la mañana que ya estábamos despiertos, mi mamá decidió que mi castaña amiga no asistiría hoy al escuela pues si ayer había escuchado lo comentado ayer entre nosotros podría estar un poco alterada, así que sería mejor dejarla en descanso.

**Bella POV**

Las inmensas ganas de ir al baño me hicieron salir corriendo hacia este luego de despertarme sobresaltada. Al terminar de atender mis necesidades personales me dispuse a bajas a la cocina por algo de comida ya que mi estomago la reclamaba, no había ingerido alimento alguno desde ayer después del almuerzo.

Iba entrando por la cocina donde se encontraba Esme trabajando en unos de sus diseños –mencione que es diseñadora de interiores y restauradora de casas antiguas?-, al verme entrar levantó la vista sonriéndome tiernamente.

-¿Cómo amaneciste Bella?- preguntó cariñosamente.

Entonces caí en la cuenta de que no me había levantado para la escuela o es que ¿a caso era muy temprano aún?

-Bien gracias, ¿Qué hora es?-

-Según mi reloj… son las 10- respondió fijando la vista en su reloj de mano para después volver a posar la mirada en mí.

-Pero ¿por qué no me levantaron?-inquirí

-Cariño, te veías muy exhausta cuando fui a levantarte, así que decidí dejarte dormir más tiempo- me sonrió- ¿Quieres desayunar?

-Si no es molestia- sonó como suplica.

-Nunca lo es Bella, siéntate- me indicó en lo que ella se paraba servirme. Se disculpó para ir a hacer unas llamadas en la sala de estar dejándome así sola con mi desayuno.

Cuando terminé lavé mi plato para después secarlo y guardarlo nuevamente. Decidí que tenía que darme una ducha y cambiarme el pijama.

La ducha me relajó bastante, después me vestí con unos jeans azul y una blusa blanca lisa sin mangas con unos flats del mismo tono que esta. Peiné mi cabello en una media cola, bajé las escaleras encontrándome con Esme al pie de estas.

-Cariño, tengo que salir por unas horas- me explicó- ¿te molestaría quedarte sola?- preguntó un poco apenada.

-En realidad Esme… quería ver si me dabas permiso de salir a pasear un rato- le pedí- para despejar mi mente…

-Claro Bella, no hay problema ¿Quieres que te acerqué a algún lugar?- me alegró su respuesta.

-Pues tengo un amigo que es de la Push y me ha suplicado varias veces –rodé los ojos- que baje a verlo que quiere que conozca a sus amigos.

-Ok Bella, te dejo en la Push y puesto que es viernes no hay problema con la hora-sonrió. Nos dirigimos a su coche y cuando estuvimos listas adentro, puso en marcha.

Llegamos muy pronto pasando por una playa hasta la reserva india que supongo era donde vivía Seth.

-Muchas gracias- le agradecí abriendo la puerta en cuanto aparcó.

-Espera Bella- buscó algo en su bolso, cuando al fin lo encontró me tendió un celular en la mano- es tuyo, te lo había comprado ayer y no pude dártelo ya que estuviste dormida todo el día.

-Esme, no puedo aceptarlo- le dije

-Bella me vas a ofender si no lo aceptas- me regañó juquetona

-¡Vaya! No se que decir- la miré

-Con un simple gracias y te puedes ir.

-¡Gracias madrina! Eres la mejor-exclamé efusiva- Nos vemos- le di un beso en la mejilla y me baje del auto.

-Cuídate- me gritó antes de arrancar.

Caminé un poco más adentrándome más a la reserva de los Quileutes según me había platicado Seth, vi a un chico moreno, pelo largo amarrado de una coleta y se veía simpático así que me atreví a pedirle indicaciones.

-Hola soy Bella- saludé

-Hola- me miró un poco desconcertado- soy Embry

-Mucho gusto oye ¿Me podrías ayudar a encontrar donde vive un amigo mío?-fui directa

-Claro, quizá si me dices su nombre, puede que lo conozca-inquirió.

-Seth Clearwater-musité.

-Tienes suerte, Seth es un gran amigo mío.

-Oh gracias.

-Vamos te muestro el camino…

Embry me iba contando anécdotas de Seth y el mientras me indicaba el camino. Al fin llegamos a una casa pequeña pero se veía bien, de dos pisos y el color de la madera. El chico de mi lado se apresuro a tocar la puerta que esta fue abierta por Seth. Se sorprendió al verme ahí parada, rápidamente reaccionó para correr a abrazarme.

-Bella aceptaste a venir- me dijo cuando me soltó.

-Claro Seth-dije efusiva

-¿Quieres pasar?

-Pues claro- respondí obvia.

-Entramos a la sala y ahí estaban unos amigos de el.

-Chicos ella es Bella-me presentó- Bella ellos son mi hermana Leah-señaló a una chica parecida a el igual que todos de tez morena cabello corto y negro, me saludó con una sonrisa a la que yo le respondí.-Este es Quil, Jared, Paul y Jacob- este último me penetro con la mirada y si te le quedabas viendo a sus facciones pude apreciar que te nía algunas parecidas a las mías y los ojos eran iguales a los míos… Pero ¿Qué cosas digo? Soy patética, tratando de imaginar parientes imaginarios. Me reí de mi misma mentalmente.

-Un placer chicos- respondí finalmente.

-¿Eres de aquí Bella?- preguntó el chico que respondía al nombre de Jacob.

-Sí aquí nací- contesté con su mismo tono de voz.

-¿Por qué no te había visto?-indagó.

-Por que me mudé de pequeña y ahora regresé- respondí seca.

Jacob iba a volver a abrir su boca hasta que el chico que según recordé su nombre era Jared nos interrumpió, con lo del partido de baseball que había hoy. De ahí se baso el resto de la conversación. Solo recibía debes en cuando miradas furtivas y un poco cautelosas de ese chico Jacob – ¡Já! ¿Quién se creía? El no me iba intimidar, a demás es la casa de Seth no de el, no tiene derecho alguno de casi querer echarme solo porque no le caí bien. Cosa que no entendí. La tarde paso entre caminatas por la reserva con Leah que me lleve muy bien con ella desde el principio, bromas de parte de Seth y Embry. Hasta que Esme marcó a mi celular para avisarme que ya me vendría a recoger, chequé la hora y ya eran las 9. ¡Wow! Pase todo el día aquí, definitivamente vendría más seguido. Cuando Esme llegó y que al parecer Alice la acompañaba. Me despedí de Seth, Leah y los demás chicos a excepción de Jacob haciéndoles prometer a los demás que volvería visitarlos. Intercambié números con Leah y me subí al coche en la parte trasera con Alice, está al entrar me recibió muy efusivamente.

* * *

**Hey heey chicas, aqui yo otra vez**

**Lamento la tardanza niñas pero es que con los examenes finales, la escuela, etc.. no había podido ocuparme al 100 de historia por que la otra la tengo un poco descuidada pero ya estoy terminando el siguiente capitulo de la otra al igual que de esta.**

**Bueno lo prometido es deuda, aqui esta el capítulo igual de largo que el anterior,**

**Bueno queridas mías acepto sus reviews (dejenlo porfis que ayuda a mi inspiración), lo que quieran decirme acerca de la hist. siempre & cuando con respeto ok?**

**Gracias a todas las que me leen, agregan a favoritos y alertas & obviamente me dejan sus reviews (:**

**Nos estamos leyendo en el próximo cap.**

**Hasta entonces**

**Las quiero**

**Lucy =D**


	8. No quiero su lastima

**LOS PERSONAJES USADOS AQUI PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER PERO ESTA TRAMA ES DE MI INVENTO.**

**Bueno chicas aqui les dejo el capitulo 7 & pues este nos es largo como los otros, de hecho ya lo tenía listo desde hace unos días & había escenas diferentes pero después de leerlo varias veces decidi cambiar un poco la escena & dejarla para después.**

**Disfrutenlo! (:**

**Capítulo 7: No quiero su lastima **

**Bella POV**

-Lo traje para ti- me tendió Alice un sencillo abrigo.

-Gracias Ali- bendita duende, yo ya me estaba muriendo de frío, pero en la reserva no me pareció apropiado decirlo ya que todos parecían no percatarse del clima que se hacía, llevaban poca ropa.

-¿Te divertiste, cielo?- preguntó Esme

-Si, Seth me presento a sus amigos-conté-son muy agradables a excepción de uno- hice una mueca- también conocí a su hermana, es una gran chica.

-¿Quién es el que no trato bien?-interrumpió Alice

-Uno de nombre Jacob

-¡Ah! Ese perro- hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Lo conoces?

-Sí claro, como no saber de el-comentó sarcásticamente.

-En cuanto me vio me dirigió miradas despectivas-tajé

-Su novia Leah que no se como lo aguanta, son totalmente dos polos opuestos… -empezó a despotricar.

-Pues con eso que dicen que los opuestos se atraen…

-Sí pero ese chucho, argg no es de mi agrado ni para ninguno de nosotros.

-¿Se podría saber porque lo odias?-pregunté curiosa.

Asintió levemente.

-Alice modérate al contarle a Bella-exigió Esme

La chica de cabellos azabache suspiró iniciando así su relato-Jacob es un año mayor que Leah, ella asistía a nuestra escuela y no a la de la reserva, Jacob siempre iba por ella; era extremadamente celoso y desconfiado, hasta con las amigas de Leah de la escuela- Esme solo escuchaba atentamente sin decir palabra alguna – en el instituto llevaron a cabo un programa de poner en parejas a un estudiante de primero y uno de último- guardo silencio.

-Supongo que fueron Leah y…-comenté dejando la frase inconclusa.

-Jasper, fue pareja con ella. Jazz y Leah se hicieron muy buenos amigos, cosa que no le parecía bien a ese chucho… Jacob-se corrigió ante el regaño de Esme – lo acuso de querer algo más con su chica, hizo un escándalo, amenazo a mi Jazzy pero pues el se defendió, el es muy impulsivo cuando lo desafían…

Clavó su vista en la mía- El caso es que terminaron en una pelea con golpes, Jacob era más fuerte y grande en ese momento así que Jazz quedo más lastimado, Emmet y Edward los separaron, le advirtieron al chucho ese que no se volviera acercar, Leah quedo muy apenada y después de entrar a la Universidad ya casi no se le ve por aquí.-termino de contar.

-Vaya, si que es un chico problema.

-Mantente alejada de él Bella-me pidió.

-Ni me le pienso acercar-aseguré.

**-o-O-o-**

Habían suspendido las clases del jueves y viernes puesto que se había desatado una tormenta que según las predicciones del clima duraría 3 días al menos en cesar. Las pequeñas calles de Forks se era difícil ir por el agua que se acumulaba debido a la tormenta, a demás, de que se formaba un lodazal. Así que estábamos encerrados en nuestra casa así es, ya me empezaba a acostumbrar por llamar la casa de los Cullen como mi casa, también Rose y Jazz habían decidido pasar los días de diluvio aquí más unos días agregados. Carlisle y Henry el padre de los mellizos Hale tendrían que asistir a una convención sobre medicina o algo así… Bueno, era algo para lo que convocaban a los médicos y obviamente a sus esposas. Por lo tanto la casa estaba nada más con nosotros 6 para esta semana. Y como era de esperarse Alice ya tenía planes para toda la semana.

-Noche de películas-chillaron Rose y Alice al mismo tiempo. Sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Suena bien- comentó Edward.

-Tengo la película perfecta-dijo un Emmet muy animoso-Terror en Amytiville.

-Genial-bufé. Odiaba las películas de terror, me traían pesadillas.

-Vamos Bellie-Boo- me llamo Emmet con ese tonto apodo que me había puesto- a caso tienes miedo.

-No- contesté-. Simplemente no le encuentro el sentido a esas películas –me apresuré a añadir.

-Bella si empiezas a asustarte- comenzó Emmet mientras le pasaba la película a Rose para que esta la colocara-. Le dices a Eddie que te abrace-dijo moviendo sugestivamente sus cejas de arriba, abajo. Obviamente yo me sonroje ante ese comentario y tampoco se paso por desapercibido el tenue sonrojo de Edward.

-Bella porque no ayudas a Edward a hacer las palomitas-sugirió Rose.

-Ok-acepté.

-Vamos Bella-cuando íbamos entrando por la cocina el grito de Emmet no se hizo esperar. _Ya se estaba tardando_ pensé.

-No vayan hacer otra cosa que no sean las palomitas, eeh Edward.

-Cállate Emmet-repuso mi acompañante.

Solo se escucharon risas por parte de la sala, pronto Emmet se olvido de nosotros empezando a molestar a Jasper, pobre.

-¿Dónde están las palomitas?-pregunte ante el evidente silencio que se hizo luego de entrar.

-Oh si-abrió la alacena y sacó una bolsa con granos para hacer palomitas-tendremos que hacer de estas, no podemos salir a comprar de microondas.

-Comencemos entonces- le sonreí.

Estuvimos nuevamente en un silencio por parte de los dos, simplemente mirándonos directamente a los ojos. Lo único que interrumpía el nuestro era el sonido de las palomitas haciendo 'pop'.

-Al fin-suspiré cuando las palomitas estuvieron listas. Edward las vació en dos tazones. Agarro dos llevándoselas así a la boca, volvió a agarrar una y esta la metió dulcemente en mi boca quedándose un momento con sus dedos tocando suavemente mi labio inferior en lo que yo me obligaba a masticar la pequeña palomita que había metido en mi boca. Estábamos tan ensimismados en nuestra actividad cuando un carraspeo hizo que sobresaltásemos. Al mismo tiempo que Edward giré mi cabeza encontrándome con una sonrisa burlona de Jasper.

-Me enviaron a ver porque demoraban tanto- se excuso Jasper aun con la mirada de diversión posada en nosotros.

-Ya vamos- articuló el muchacho de cabellos cobrizos. Le entrego a Jasper uno de los tazones que sostenía en sus manos y con su mano libre jalo de la mía. Me estaba gustando que hiciera eso.

La película transcurría y yo ya estaba acurrucada en Edward, que este cada vez que me sobresaltaba en mi lugar apretaba su agarre a mi cintura. Cosa que me agradaba. Los demás no parecían darse cuenta de la posición en que estábamos Edward y yo ya que estaban tan sumidos en la película como para hacerse sabedores de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Pillé varias veces que Edward no prestaba atención a la película sino a mis gestos, lo obvio era que yo me estuviera sonrojando cada vez que lo pillaba. Terror en Amytiville llego a su fin. Edward apago la televisión y cuando me disponía a prender la luz, una mano me detuvo.

-Ya se quedaron dormidos- señaló los sillones donde se encontraban las dos parejitas muy acurrucadas-. Ven- me tomo de la mano y me jalo hacia las escaleras. Nos llevo en dirección a su habitación.

Su habitación tenía una gran ventana que te dejaría admirar una preciosa vista pero no con esta tormenta que era lo único que se podía presenciar. A lado de esta había unos estantes llenos de música ¡Una gran colección musical! Una cama de tamaño matrimonial. Una gruesa alfombra dorada cubría el suelo y las paredes eran blancas al igual que en la mayoría de las habitaciones. Revisé su alucinante colección de música.

-¿Cómo los clasificas?-pregunté sintiéndome incapaz de encontrar un criterio para el orden de los títulos.

No me estaba prestando atención.

-Eh… Por año, y luego por preferencia personal en ese año-sonrió.

Seguí caminando por su habitación, examinándola ¡Me sentía como una fisgona! Pero Edward no me lo había impedido, me tope con su escritorio donde había unos periódicos de hace ya unos años donde vi una nota que llamo mi atención. Lo levante para verlo más de cerca y…

-Edward ¿Por qué tienes esto?-Recordé entonces la platica que por equivocación había escuchado, cuando ellos estaban hablando de que lo sabían. Edward estaba junto a mí, mirándome como con cara de arrepentimiento.

-Bella lo… lo siento-titubeó- yo solo quería saber lo que había pasado realmente.

-Ahora todos se enteraran, yo… yo no quiero su lástima-trate de que mi voz sonara firme pero solo salió como un susurro. Si en la escuela se enteraban me tratarían diferente ya no sería la misma Isabella Swan para ellos sino la niña huérfana que presencio el asesinato de sus padres. Bueno eso nadie lo sabe, ni Carlisle y Esme saben que yo presencie la escena. Ni siquiera el Dr. Phil el que me atendía se lo dije.

-Jamás podría sentir lastima por ti- dijo mientras se acercaba.

-No mientas Edward- le dije irónicamente- quien no sentiría lástima de la pobre chica huérfana a la que asesinaron a sus padres por no se que razón…-mis piernas empezaban a temblar- ni yo misma se la razón-susurre. No soporte más y flaquee contra el suelo. Edward se aproximo junto a mí y en un segundo estaba abrazándome protectoramente.

-Bella yo te quiero, no te tengo lástima. Fue lo último que escuche después de caer rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**Bueno sweeties, ¿Que les pareció el cap.? -quiero su opinion -¿Estoy llendo muy rapido?**

**que les gustaría que pasara? esto abierta a sugerencias eeh**

**aunqee ya tengo bieen la trama en mi cabeza pudo agregar sugerencias de mis queridas lectoras**

**ok las dejare, dejen Review (que les parece si para cuando suba nuevo cap. pasamos los 50?)**

**chao chicas**

**|| L'Cullen ||**


	9. Juego de Preguntas

**LOS PERSONAJES USADOS AQUI PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER PERO ESTA TRAMA ES DE MI INVENTO.**

**Hello girls!**

**Sorry! se que me tarde pero es que ya al fin estoy libre de escuela. Ya termine examenes finales y trabajos asi que creo que voy a tener más tiempo de escribir esta historia y ya le voy a poder hacer caso también a la otra historia que tengo. No he escrito en la otra pero para las que leen Un lugar para mi les digo que no la pienso dejar abandonada. Simplemente que le di más rioridad a esta que aquella. Pero ahora ya me dedicare a ambas. Por cierto el domingo subi un Oneshot por el día del padre... Me gustaría mucho si se pasan a leerlo y comentan que les pareció ¿vale? se llama: El amor de un Papá, pasense. Otra cosa: una lectora me pregunto que había pasado con James, te respondo: Acuerdate que a James se le hizo conocida Bella cuando la vió, pero como Bela le dio un nombre falso, lo puso en duda y el anda investigando si Bella es quien piensa quien es. Verán de el en el próximo capítulo. Oh y muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, me pone muy feliz que les guste mi historia. Una vez más perdón por la tardanza y pues aqui les dejo el capitulo. ****Disfrutenlo! (:**

**Capítulo 8: Juego de preguntas**

**Bella POV**

Abrí los ojos, secos, y me topé con la mirada de Edward llena de ansiedad.

-Hola-le dije. Tenía la voz ronca, así que me aclare la garganta. El no contesto. Me observó como temeroso esperando por mi reacción—. Dormí aquí-comenté.

-Sí, ayer te quedaste dormida después de… de-no termino lo que iba a decir, temiendo por que volviera al estado de ayer.

-Estoy bien-trate de sonreírle.

-Bella, yo lo siento, de verdad- se veía arrepentido.

-No es tu culpa Edward. Tarde o temprano algún día se enterarían ustedes.

-Pero…

Sacudí la cabeza.

-Fue una reacción exagerada la mía. Ya te dije algún día iban a saber la verdad. Me alegra en algo que lo sepas. Cuando tenga ganas de desahogarme tendré a mi mejor amigo-le acaricié la mejilla. Pude notar un brillo de desilusión cuando dije 'mejor amigo' que de repente compuso con una sonrisa.

-¿Sabes que se me antoja ahora mismo?-le pregunte tratando de animar la situación.

-No ¿Qué es?-preguntó curioso.

-Un helado de chocolate- le respondí dando brinquitos en la cama.

-¿Con este clima, Bella? A demás sigue lloviendo.

-Que importa. No seas aguafiestas-le sonreí mientras jalaba de su mano.

-Bueno- se resigno- pero no piensas al menos cambiarte de ropa- comentó divertido después de evaluarme brevemente.

-¿Qué tiene mi…-me ruborice al verme. Andaba en pijama y mi cabello echo una maraña-. Oh ya veo, me iré a cambiar

Salí de la habitación de Edward solo para dirigirme a la mía, la de en frente.

**O-0-O**

**Edward POV**

Después de comprar nuestros helados nos fuimos a sentar a una de las mesas del fondo del local. Siendo este un día lluvioso Bella amaba y disfrutaba del helado de chocolate.

-¿Qué te parece si jugamos algo?-pregunto Bella después de estar callados.

-¿Qué quieres jugar?

-A las 20 preguntas-sonrió.

-Ok, empieza tú.

-Mmm… ¿Por qué nunca fuiste a visitarme?-de todas las preguntas tenía que hacer esa.

-Pues… cuando de niño no te dejan entrar a esos lugares.

-Pero cuando cumpliste lo 14 o no se ¿Por qué no fuiste?

-Oye esas son dos preguntas-argumenté.

-Edward-me reprobó con la mirada.

-¿Te la puedo responder después?-pregunté. No le podía decir _"Bella no volví a ir a visitarte porque te vi besándote con otro y me sentía celoso"_ no ahora, tal vez después cuando le confesara mis sentimientos.

-Está bien-suspiró- tu pregúntame.

-¿A quién quieres más a Emmet, Alice o a mi?-era una pregunta tonta pero de verdad quería saberlo.

-A ti tonto, te quiero más. Pero no le digas a los otros dos ¿de acuerdo?-me regaló una hermosa sonrisa. Me sentí feliz, tenía al menos una pequeña esperanza de que me correspondiera el sentimiento. Como decía mi abuela "La esperanza es lo último que muere".

-De acuerdo, tu turno.

-¿Quién te gusta?- su pregunta me tomo desprevenido. Rápido… tenía que inventar algo.

-Eeh… alguien-respondí nervioso.

-Oh vamos, dime su nombre…

-Te lo diré después- inquirí.

-Ya van dos que no me quieres decir-insistió.

-Bella, ahora no.

-Bueno al menos descríbemela-dijo ya medio resignada.

-Veamos… es inteligente, dulce, cariñosa, muy terca y muy hermosa-finalicé.

-Vaya –susurró- debe ser una chica muy especial.

-Lo es-afirmé mientras una sonrisa de idiota se iba formando en mi cara. Como no se podía dar cuenta Bella que a la que acababa de describir era a ella.

-Estás enamorado de ella-no era ninguna pregunta, era una afirmación.

-Sí, quien no se enamoraría – _de ti Bella… _pensé esto último.

-Esa chica tiene suerte- mencionó cabizbaja.

-¿Sucede algo?–levanto la cabeza y me miro a los ojos por unos minutos.

-No, nada-articuló-. Continuemos - me mostró una sonrisa pero esta no le llego a los ojos.

-Pero Bella cada vez que me haces una pregunta me abordas con miles de preguntas más, así nunca vamos a acabar-le reproché juguetón. La verdad no me importaban las horas que nos tardáramos al fin y al cabo pasaba más tiempo con Bella. Pero lo que me preocupaba era el tipo de preguntas que me haría.

-Te prometo que me contendré-sonrió- tu sigues.

-¿Quién te gusta a ti?-era mi turno de saber.

Si que esa pregunta la tomó con la guardia baja porque de estar tranquila se puso demasiado nerviosa.

-Oh… eh… algui-en-titubeó.

-¿Quién es ese alguien?-insistí.

-Oye y a mi me regañaste por abordarte con miles de preguntas- _Touché_. Era cierto pero yo quería saber quien era en este caso…digamos que mi competencia.

-Entonces descríbemelo-pedí.

-Eso si puedo hacer-aceptó- es… inteligente, un buen amigo, guapo, caballeroso, tierno, lo quiero muchísimo.

-Vaya –fue lo único que dije. Ella estaba enamorada de otro, quizá era ese chico con el que la vi besándose una vez; pero no importaba, lucharía por ganarme su corazón. Ya si al final no se podía me resignaría a tenerla nada más como amiga.

-Sigo yo, ¿Quién fue tu primer beso?-preguntó ¿A caso había olvidado que ella y yo nos dimos nuestro primer beso? A lo mejor no lo tomaba en cuenta. Me decepcioné.

-Fuiste tú, Bella-le dije mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Lo sé- se sonrojó. No lo había olvidado. Eso hizo que mi diera un brinco de alegría. Será tonto emocionarme por pequeñeces. Pero para mi son cosas importantes. Bella es lo más importante para mí.

Salimos del local totalmente callados. Ambos perdidos en sus pensamientos. Estábamos caminando bajo la lluvia, era muy relajante. Pero pronto tendríamos que irnos o pescaríamos algún resfriado.

-Es tu turno, Edward- me recordó.

-¿Fui yo tu primer beso?-pregunta tonta, lo sé. Pero tenía que estar seguro.

-Claro- se rió nerviosamente- sino quién más ¿Quieres que te lo recuerde?-se sonrojo. Yo abrí los ojos sorprendido. Ella me quería besar… eso dijo ¿No?

-Te atreverías a besarme- la reté.

-Sí

Entonces se paro de puntitas me agarró de la camisa y pego sus labios a los míos. Me quedé quieto un segundo, sorprendido de que si lo hiciera pensé que estaba jugando, que se iba a retractar pero lo hizo. Sus ojos cerrados, imite el gesto y cerré los míos. Me apuré a corresponderle el beso. Rodeé con mis brazos su cintura y la apreté más fuerte contra mi pecho. Sus labios suaves, perfectos, se amoldaban perfectamente contra los míos, como si estuvieran hechos nada más para mí. Moví mis labios contra los suyos y ella hizo lo mismo, sintiendo como ella pasaba sus manos de mi cuello para jugar con mis cabellos mojados. Entreabrí mis labios y compartí el oxigeno. Se sobresalte un poco, y en respuesta sonreí contra sus labios. Acaricié su labio inferior con mi lengua. Se quede quieta, paralizada. No debí haber hecho eso. Comencé a separarme de Bella. Susurró un «no» y con su mano en mi cuello volvió a unir nuestras bocas. Sonreí internamente. Paso su lengua tímidamente por mi suave labio inferior. Sonreí más. Abrí mi boca y al momento mi lengua fue al encuentro de la suya. Empezando un baile único, un baile dulce, tierno y perfecto.

Pero como todo momento mágico se tiene que terminar ¡Maldito aire! ¿Por qué es necesario respirar? Nos separamos jadeando y nos miramos levemente a los ojos. Puso su mejilla contra mi corazón –que parecía iba a salirse de mi pecho-. Estuvimos así hasta que nuestras respiraciones se regularizaron.

-Edward, es mejor que regresemos. Nos podemos enfermar si no nos cambiamos pronto- me dijo pero no me miro a los ojos.

-Si, vamos- buscaría otro momento para hablar con ella sobre esto. No se podía quedar así.

El camino a casa fue tortuoso, ninguno de los dos se animaba a decir nada. No nos volteábamos a ver. Yo mantenía la vista fija en la carretera, Bella con la mirada perdida hacia la ventana. La miré de reojo. Como me gustaría en estos momentos poder leer la mente para saber que es lo que esta pensando, era frustrante.

Cuando aparqué en la casa solo dijo que se tenía que cambiar y bajo totalmente apurada del coche. La vi entrar y dejar la puerta entreabierta después de desaparecer dentro de la casa. Suspiré. Bella era muy terca, no me sería fácil hablar con ella sobre esto.

Entré a la casa desanimado, pase por la sala. Sentí las miradas de mis hermanos y los Hale sobre mi espalda en lo que subía las escaleras. Gracias a dios ninguno hizo algún comentario.

Me estaba terminando de poner ropa seca cuando alguien llamó a mi puerta.

-Pasa.

Mi hermana se apoyo en la puerta al ser cerrada. Sus orbes verdes se encontraron con los míos.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-preguntó

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunte sin entender.

-Bella entro en la casa muy nerviosa y luego entras tu con el estado de animo bajo.

-Ah eso-contesté-pues…-le conté todo lo que había pasado; el juego, el beso…

-Ay hermanito ya se dieron su primer beso- dijo al mismo tiempo que aplaudía y daba saltitos.

-No es el primero- me pase la mano por el cabello.

-¿Ah no? Cuéntame- exigió. A Alice no le podías decir que no, siempre se enteraba de todo.

-Cuando teníamos 6 años nos dimos nuestro primer beso, un beso de niños-le narré

-Aww que tierno, ósea que tú te me adelantaste-hizo un puchero-. Imagínate si se entera Emmet

-Alice-la fulminé con la mirada-Debo hablar con Bella.

-Ahora no, yo hablaré primero con ella-escrutó.

-¿Me contarás luego lo que hablaste?

-No Eddy- se rió-sabes que es descortés.

-Pero…

-Ya dije que no- me interrumpió- mejor te aconsejaré sobre lo que debes hacer. Ya sabes que para Bella no le eres indiferente.

-Pero ella me dijo que le gustaba a alguien más-censuré.

-Hay hermanito… a veces eres tan ingenuo- se volvió a reír y con eso salió de mi habitación.

¿Por qué ingenuo? ¿Qué era lo que sabía Alice que yo no? Lo averiguaría.

* * *

**¿Se esperaban un beso? ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Bueno haganmelo saber, me dejan un review?**

**Que les parece ahora llegar arriba de 60 :)**

**Take care.**

**|| L'Cullen ||**


	10. Amenaza

**LOS PERSONAJES USADOS AQUI PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER PERO ESTA TRAMA ES DE MI INVENTO.**

**Hey chicas... primero que nada PERDON por tardarme tanto... pero es que lo primero fue que me encontraba bloqueada osea tenía mis ideas pero ninguna de ellas fluían como para desarrollar un capítulo, & después ya cuando al fin tuve el capitulo (que me quedo un poquito corto) la conexion o fanfiction fallo & no podía subir, asi que hasta hoy pude hacerlo. Bueno sin más les dejo el capítulo siguiente.**

**Disfrutenlo! (:**

**Capítulo 9: Amenaza**

**Bella POV**

Besé a Edward, no se de donde salió todo ese valor para besarlo. Cuando le pregunté que si quería que lo recordáramos lo hice de juego pero el le siguió y me retó. Entonces mi cuerpo no coopero mucho y en un impulso me puse de puntitas, lo jalé de la camisa y lo besé. El me apretó fuerte contra el correspondiéndome así el beso. Mi mente no cooperaba mucho en esos momentos pero al final decidí que mejor sería disfrutar del momento, ya después vendría el arrepentimiento. Bueno por mi parte no sería yo la arrepentida pero si la vergüenza de volver a verlo a la cara y conociendo a Edward, no lo olvidaría tan fácilmente. El pasó su lengua por mi labio inferior y me quedé un momento paralizada al saber que quería profundizar el beso, el lo malinterpreto comenzando a separarse. Pero yo aun no quería que se terminara así que susurré un leve no y lo uní nuevamente nuestros labios. Fue un beso mágico, mi segundo beso y con Edward, era el único hombre que había besado. Bueno… hubo una vez cuando un amigo del internado después de confesarme sus sentimientos hacia mi me beso con fuerza sin darme oportunidad alguna de hablar antes. Como el no cooperaba mucho y me tenía sujetada fuertemente. Entonces me quedé inmovilizada con las manos cerradas en puños a mis costados esperando el momento de que eso acabara. En cuanto se separo de mi yo lo golpeé tan fuerte que hasta me fracture la muñeca. Los dos meses que tardo en sanar mi mano le deje de hablar a Félix, el me imploraba disculpas todos los días hasta que un día decidí que lo perdonaría pues era mi mejor amigo. Lo quería pero solo como un amigo… porque mi corazón tenía y siempre tendrá un dueño… Edward.

Nos separamos y yo apoye mi mejilla sobre su pecho, para escuchar su corazón acelerado al igual que el mío, mientras se regularizaban nuestras respiraciones. Levanté la cabeza con mis mejillas sonrojadas cuando nuestras respiraciones se hicieron acompasadas y le dije que nos teníamos que ir pero sin mirarlo a los ojos. Tenía que pensar que iba a decirle cuando el me preguntara. En es instante mi mente estaba en todos lados y no podía pensar con claridad. Durante todo el trayecto me dediqué a mirar nerviosamente por la ventana, pero si sentía que Edward debes en cuando me miraba de reojo y eso me ponía aun más nerviosa. Cuando aparco el coche, salí a toda prisa sin voltear siquiera a verlo. Pase por donde estaban los chicos, Emmet me saludo con unas de sus bromas –como era de esperarse-, pero yo solo pensaba en llegar lo más pronto posible a mi habitación y encerrarme ahí hasta mañana.

Alguien golpeteo mi puerta del otro lado.

-Pasa- dije sin pensar esperando porque no fuera _Edward_.

-Bella- me saludo Alice con una sonrisa. Trate de devolverle la sonrisa pero falle.

-Hola Alice-dije suspirando. Ya me hacía una idea sobre a que venía realmente.

-Bella-repitió mi nombre- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Como si no lo supieras Alice…-dije irónicamente- ya Edward te habrá dicho.

-Pero quiero que tú me cuentes lo que pasó-insistió.

-Bien-comencé a narrarle lo que había sucedido, de porque había cometido el impulso de besarlo. No me arrepentía de haberlo hecho porque de algún modo lo deseaba pero lo que no sabía era como iba a mirar a Edward a la cara, me daría vergüenza y si el quería hablar ya sabía lo que me diría 'esto fue un error Bella', seguro me diría eso sino que… Sería tonto que me dijera 'Bella estoy enamorado de ti'. Absurdo, totalmente absurdo-. Y heme aquí partiéndome la cabeza por lo que le diré a Edward la próxima vez que lo vea-finalicé mi narración con Alice.

-¿Te gusta mi hermano?-preguntó de repente

-No Alice, Edward no me gusta-respondí segura, porque era verdad. Para mi decir que te gusta una persona es una palabra muy simple… puedo decir que me gusta Robert Pattinson más no lo quiero, solo me gusta el actor, en cambio Edward a el si que lo quiero, lo amo, puedo decir.

-¿No te gusta?

-No, no me gusta- volví a repetir- porque lo quiero.

-¿Lo quieres?-preguntó con incredulidad. Vaya tenía que buscar una forma de que me entendiera.

-Como te digo… ah si!... Estoy enamorada de tu hermano- le expliqué.

-Oh vaya Bella- se le iluminó la cara- ya eres mi mejor amiga, mi hermana- empezó a enumerar con los dedos y la sonrisa no se le despegaba de los labios, me hizo reír- y ahora serás mi cuñada.

-Espera ¿Qué dijiste?

-Que vas a ser mi cuñada, tu y Edward estarán juntos. Te lo aseguro.

-Vamos Alice se realista, Edward solo me ve como amiga, nada más-apunté.

-Wow Bella, tu y mi hermano son una par de idiotas que no quieren ver lo obvio-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¿Qué es lo obvio?- pregunté. No entendía nada, ¿A qué se refería?

-Eres una ingenua- se rió.

-Pero Alice…-cerró la puerta antes de que la pudiera abordar. Ahora la malvada duendecillo me había liado más la cabeza. Lo peor es que yo tenía que descubrir solita que era lo que había querido decir. Me volvía a preguntar ¿Qué era lo obvio? ¿Qué sabía ella que yo no? ¿Por qué me había llamado ingenua? Y lo más importante ¿Qué le diría a Edward?

Lo bueno es que no me genero problemas de sueño porque en cuanto me acomode debajo de las cobijas caí en los brazos de Morfeo que me acogieron plácidamente.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Desperté temprano, me fije en la hora y me sorprendí al ver que eran las 7 am. Debería volver a dormir pero ya no tenía sueño. Pronto mi estomago comenzó a reclamar por comida, así que decidí bajar a desayunar ya mismo.

La casa estaba toda silenciosa, pues claro todos seguían plácidamente en sus camas y yo era la madrugadora. Saqué un tazón y me serví de un cereal que se encontraba en la mesa _Cheerios_, no era mi favorito pero si me gustaba. Serví la leche y comencé a comer bocado por bocado. El único ruido que interrumpía el silencio era el sonido que se hacía cuando masticaba mi cereal. Terminé de desayunar y dispuesta me puse a lavar lo que había ensuciado.

No se si era la ansiedad de que estaba sola en completo silencio o que en algún momento podía ver a Edward bajar las escaleras pero decidí hacer una caminata, me vestiría, entraría silenciosamente a la habitación de Alice para dejarle un recado de que había salido a un costado de su almohada y saldría. Necesitaba despejarme, ahora que había dejado de llover dejaría que el fresco aire golpeara suavemente mi cara. Cuando estuve lista, cogí mi celular, las llaves que me había dado Carlisle de la casa y salí.

Que bien se sentía estar caminando, tranquilamente bueno relativamente… si dejo de lado mis pensamientos. Siento la brisa del aire impactar contra mi cara, en fin, me encanta esta sensación. Sin prestar mucha atención hacia donde me dirigía llegué al mismo parque donde había sucedido todo ¡tanto había caminado? Ni cuenta me di. Decidí sentarme en una banca que se encontraba bajo un árbol. Estaría ahí un pequeño lapso de tiempo y después tomaría mi rumbo regreso a casa.

Pero como siempre todo lo bueno en algún momento tiene que ser invadido por algo ¿no? Seguro alguien allá arriba me odiaba tanto que lo bueno que me pasaba siempre tenía que ser arruinado por una mala racha.

-Hola Marie- exclamó con voz fingida el hombre que tanto deseaba que desapareciera. Se había parado enfrente de donde yo estaba sentada, dándome muy pocas posibilidades de huir.

-Oh, hola James- dije fingiendo estar sorprendida.

-Sabes –comenzó a hablar sentándose a un lado mío- estuve investigando un poco y me has dejado muy decepcionado.

-No te entiendo- dije tratando de abrir más espacio en mi lugar y el suyo sin que se diera cuenta.

-Déjame explicarte querida- inquirió. Una sonrisa malévola bailaba en su rostro- eres la hija de Renée. Un nombre falso Isabella, se nota que no me conoces bien- comenzó a reírse fríamente. En estos momentos yo ya comenzaba a sentir escalofríos y mi corazón latir a mil por hora.

-¿Qué quieres de mi?- pregunté fríamente. Iba a abrir la boca pero antes de que soltara alguna otra palabra fue interrumpido por una tercera voz que gritó mi nombre.

-Bella- busqué de donde provenía la voz. Era Jacob quien se acercaba junto con Seth hacia mí.

-Nos volveremos a ver Isabella. No creas que porque ya llegaron tus amiguitos te salvas. Te voy a encontrar-y con eso James se fue corriendo de lado contrario donde venían. Lo seguí con la mirada, se subió a un coche negro que arranco luego, luego y desapareció.

-Bella que haces aquí sola- preguntó un Seth preocupado.

-Yo…-titubeé. Aun estaba temblando, estaba asustada. James no me dejaría en paz, ya sabía quien era yo y lo peor es que podía lastimar a los Cullen por mi culpa.

-Niña ese hombre no es buena persona, porque estabas con el- me dijo Jacob con indiferencia.

-Jacob, no puede ni hablar- lo regañó Seth.

-Llevémosla con mi madre a que le de un té- sugirió Jacob.

-Vamos Bella- me jalo Seth. Sorprendentemente mis piernas si respondieron y comencé a caminar pero no podía articular palabra alguna. Aun estaba muy asustada y perdida en mis pensamientos.

* * *

**¿Que tal? Ustedes me lo dejan saber en un review, dejenme un review que son los que me hacen apurarme a subir capítulo. Esta vez no les prometere que subire rapido :) pero si tratare de hacerlo lo más pronto posible.**

**Un beso (K)**

**|| L'Cullen ||**


	11. Palabras Hirientes

**LOS PERSONAJES USADOS AQUI PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER PERO ESTA TRAMA ES DE MI INVENTO.**

**Hola niñas esta vez me apure a subir pero siento decirles que este capitulo me quedo algo corto ;( Igual espero que los difruten & me digan que les pareció... Me apresurare a terminar el proximo pronto, a más tardar el miércoles o jueves de esta semana que viene lo tengo listo & lo subo (: aah & el proximo capítulo es Edward POV & se va atrasar poquito porque pues va relatar las cosas de su punto de vista.**

**PD. Gracias por las que me agregan a alertas & favoritos, igualmente a las que me dejan sus comentarios. Ustedes me dirán que les pareció este capítulo que a continuación. **

**Aqui el capitulo.**

**Capítulo 10: Palabras hirientes**

**Bella POV**

No se como fue que llegamos porque aún seguía en shock pero ahora estaba sentada en un sillón de una pequeña casa. Según había escuchado era la casa de Jacob Black.

-Aquí tienes querida- una señora de tez morena que le calculaba poco más de 30 años me entregó una taza de té. Me fije en sus facciones y era muy parecida a Jacob, debía ser su madre.

-Soy Rachel la madre de Jacob- me lo confirmó.

-Se parece mucho a usted-dije de forma amistosa.

-Háblame de tu, Bella. No soy tan vieja- sonrió de una forma que hizo que se le hicieran arruguitas en la frente.

-Está bien, Rachel- sonreí.

-¿Y dime por qué no te había visto antes por aquí?

-Me mude de pequeña y ahora regrese. Aquí fue donde nací- repetí lo mismo que le había dicho a Jacob la vez que me lo había preguntado, casi exigido podría decir.

-Entonces debo conocer a tus padres- sonrió- siendo este un pueblo pequeño todos se conocen.

-No, no lo creo-inquirí- estoy viviendo con mis padrinos.

-¿Y tus padres?- pero que mujer tan insistente.

-No viven aquí-

-¿Quiénes son tus padrinos?-preguntó después de mi respuesta tan brusca.

-Carlisle y Esme Cullen ¿Porqué me hace tantas preguntas?

-Discúlpame Bella- se levantó presurosa del sillón donde se encontraba sentada.

Estuve un rato sentada esperando mientras bebía sorbos de la taza de té hasta que lo terminé. Decidí ahorrarle una caminada a Rachel y me levante para dejarla en la cocina. Pero parece que escuchar conversaciones detrás de las puertas se me estaba haciendo costumbre porque…

-Es la copia exacta de Charlie Swan- susurró la voz de Rachel.

-Rachel deja ya descansar en paz a los Swan- dijo una voz más grave.

-Pero Billy…-mi curiosidad había ganado pues en lo menos pensado ya había estirado la mano para abrir la puerta dejando el rostro de Rachel y el de ese hombre 'Billy' con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Conociste a mi padre?- si ella sabía algo me lo tenía que decir.

-Yo… Bella… no t-te puedo decir-titubeó y giró el rostro en dirección a Billy.

-Rachel es tu decisión si le dices o no-corrió su silla de ruedas para atrás- gusto de conocerte Bella-y con eso dio su retirada de la habitación.

-Eh… ¿Quieres otra taza de té?- se levantó d su silla.

-Rachel por favor, no puede ser tan malo-pedí- se cosas peores- me tembló un poco la voz- si alguien sabe algo, merezco saberlo.

-Bien, serviré té- bueno otra taza para relajarme me haría bien. La mujer de tez morena luego de dejar las tazas en la mesa se sentó en la silla de frente mío y suspiró.

-¿Segura que quieres saberlo?- asentí.

-No me interrumpas-ordenó- yo fui novia de tu padre Charlie- abrí los ojos sorprendida- duramos dos años juntos, teníamos 19 yo estaba muy enamorada de el. El creía también estarlo de mí, hasta que conoció a tu madre. Los últimos meses que estuvimos juntos lo notaba muy ausente, perdido-sonrió tristemente- un día íbamos en el centro comercial y nos encontramos con tu madre que iba con Esme Cullen. Noté como se miraban, con ojos de amor. Así que tome una decisión. Suspiró-. Rompí con Charlie para que pudiera hacer su vida con Reneé, me dolía mucho pero si el era feliz yo lo sería.

-Fue muy noble de tu parte- interrumpí-. Gracias.

-Tus padres ya llevaban 1 mes juntos, se les notaba a simple vista lo enamorados y felices que eran. Yo me enteré en esas fechas que tenía dos meses de embarazo.

-¿Qué?- pregunté desconcertada ¿Podría ser posible?

-Bella no me interrumpas- me regañó.

-Lo siento.

-Así es tenía dos meses de embarazo, estaba muy desconsolada. No sabía que iba a hacer, hasta que Billy pidió mi mano. El me amaba, no le importaba que fuera a tener un hijo de otro hombre. Así que el me pidió matrimonio para que mi bebé no creciera sin un padre-. Billy me insistió mucho porque Charlie lo tenía que saber, pero después se casaron y yo no quería arruinarles su felicidad. 1 año de casados ya llevaban cuando me entere que Charlie y Renée esperaban un bebé, a ti- sonrió dulcemente.

''Con mayor razón no le podía decir a tu padre aun con las insistencias de Billy, cuando naciste Charlie le insistió mucho a mi esposo porque debíamos asistir al bautizo de su pequeña, a demás de que querían conocer a mi pequeño niño que ya tenía sus tres añitos. No pudimos rechazar la invitación, en el bautizo tus padres lo dedujeron muy rápido al ver el parecido, más con sus ojos, los ojos que también tienes tu. Me preguntaron y Billy se harto y les dijo la verdad. Charlie de verdad estaba muy apenado pero les dije que lo dejaran así. Que Billy aunque no fuera padre de sangre había tomado su papel de padre''

Lágrimas por mis ojos caían y también por los de Rachel.

-Jacob es mi hermano-concluí- no estoy sola, tengo familia-. Estaba más feliz que triste. Aún tenía familia, no estaba sola. Quizás fui demasiada rápida y…-¿Jacob no lo sabe?-pregunté.

Cuando Rachel iba a responder fue interrumpida por otra persona.

-Ahora si lo sé- entró Jacob muy enojado- Porque no te quedaste callada y ya mamá-la fulminó con la mirada- Todo este tiempo me has tenido engañado-

-No le hables así-intervine.

-Tú no hables- me gritó furioso- Desde que llegaste aquí hay puros problemas. Tú no eres mi hermana, preferiría verte muerta.

-Lo siento Rachel, ya no puedo estar aquí- salí corriendo de su casa y me adentré al bosque. Estaba muy lastimada, seguí corriendo. Pero ahora la torpeza que hace años creí se había esfumado volvió y me hizo tropezarme con las ramas que había a mi paso.

Sentía que había caminado por horas por este bosque, estaba muy cansada. Pero estaba de verdad herida por las palabras de Jacob. Seguí adentrándome en el corazón del bosque. Caminé y caminé. Perdí la noción del tiempo mientras me habría paso lentamente y con las piernas temblorosas por la espesa maleza. Al final tropecé con algo, pero no supe donde se me había trabado el pie porque el cielo ya empezaba a oscurecer. Me caí y me quedé ahí tendida. Sentía frío así que me quede ahí acurrucada contra la húmeda hierba.

Las oscuridad predominó durante mucho tiempo, hasta que pude percibir unas luces lejanas. Alguien gritaba mi nombre. Pensé que debía contestar al llamado pero mis parpados comenzaban a cerrarse por si solos. Me quedé dormida; la lluvia me despertó y también el aire helado ¿En verdad dormí en estas condiciones? No lo creía, la lluvia que cada vez se hacía más fuerte me molestaba, estaba muy helada. De pronto las voces que gritaban mi nombre volvieron a oírse.

No dejaba de llover y sentía como las gotas frías chocaban contra la piel que tenía descubierta. Intenté reunir fuerzas para levantarme cuando volví a ver las luces. Volví a hacer el intentó de levantarme pero mi cuerpo me dolía, la cabeza me daba vueltas.

El resplandor que había visto cada vez se volvía más cercano, se reflejaba en los arbustos. La luminosidad dio sobre el arbusto que más cercanía tenía conmigo y pude distinguir que era una de esas lámparas de propano, pero no pude observar nada más porque ese destello fue tan intenso que me deslumbró y me obligó a cerrar los ojos de nuevo.

-Bella- pude identificar esa voz como la de Seth Clearwater.

Alcé la vista hacia el rostro de mi amigo que se hallaba con otra persona que no lograba identificar.

-¿Estás herida?-me preguntó la voz del extraño que acompañaba a Seth. Me encontraba tan desconcertada que no podía ni yo misma encontrar mi voz.

-Bella, me llamo Sam Uley. Ya conoces a Seth.

-Rachel nos envió a buscarte- dijo Seth.

El chico Sam me tendió la mano. La miré sin captar que es lo que debía hacer. Después de examinarme un par de minutos e intercambiar miradas con Seth. Sam Uley me alzó del suelo y me tomó en brazos con un movimiento rápido y ágil. Estaba un poco atontada pues no podía prestar atención a lo que sucedía. Solo sentía un gran malestar en mi cabeza y dolor en mi cuerpo.

-¡Aquí esta!-gritó la fuerte voz de Seth. Caras conocidas empezaron a mirarme. Entre ellos pude divisar a los Cullen, los Hale, algunos compañeros de la escuela… Nada se le escapaba a este pueblo pequeño. Todos se enteraban.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció? Me dejan saber, que les parece si tratamos de pasar alos 70 reviews?**

**como ya les mencione anteriormente ..esta semana que viene tendre listo el capitulo (;**

**Un beso. ****Las quiero (L)**

**|| L'Cullen ||**


	12. Culpable

**LOS PERSONAJES USADOS AQUI PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER PERO ESTA TRAMA ES DE MI INVENTO.**

**Chicaaaas! Como prometi, aqui esta el capítulo & este esta un poco más largo que el anterior... ¡Me inspire más! **

**Muchas Gracias por sus reviews & a las que me siguen agregando a sus alertas & favoritos. En serio me gustaría responder los reviews pero no me alcanza el tiempo ! Pero igual se los agradezco ..en serio me hacen feliz con los reviews.**

**El proximo capítulo lo subo el miércoles que sigue. (: Espero les guste el cap-**

**Capítulo 11: Culpable**

**Edward POV**

Planeaba que hoy en cuanto me levantara acorralaría a Bella para que me dijera lo que realmente había sentido por el beso. Ayer sin querer cuando iba al baño escuche a Bella decirle a Alice que si estaba enamorada de alguien pero no alcance a escuchar más porque Emmet me grito desde la parte de abajo ¡Que oportuno podia ser a veces mi hermano! Entonces volviendo a lo anterior mañana temprano pensaba preguntarle a Bella si sentía algo por mi y si me decía que no aunque me doliera me conformaría con solo ser su amigo. Necesitaba respuestas y solo ella me las daría, se que me costaría demasiado convencerla de que me dijera porque esa mujer era muy terca pero valdría la pena saber cual fuese su respuesta.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Abrí los ojos ya cuando el sol que se filtraba por el ventanal me pego en la cara, fije mi vista hacia el reloj de mi buro, señalaba que eran la una de la tarde ¡Diablos! ¿Cómo había dormido tanto? Bueno no tuve respuesta para mi auto-pregunta porque mi estomago empezó a reclamar por alimento.

En cuanto baje oí las carcajadas de Emmet y Jasper. De seguro estaban otra vez jugando en el Xbox. No entendía como se la pasaban tanto tiempo en los videojuegos, admito que me encanta jugar también pero no para pasarme horas frente al televisor sosteniendo un control.

-Buenos días Eddie- me saludó Emmet. Sabía como odiaba ese estúpido apodo.

-Hola-miré al aludido que se encontraba junto con Jasper- ¿Dónde están las chicas?

-Ah no se- respondió Emmet medio embobado por su videojuego.

-En la cocina-inquirió Jasper.

Me dirigí a la cocina y así era ahí estaban Alice, Rose…

-¿Bella dónde esta?-pregunte al no verla.

-Hola Edward yo también amanecí bien-dijo Alice pasando por alto mi pregunta. La miré con cara de pocos amigos.

-Emm… no sé Edward, me dejo una nota diciéndome que iba a salir a caminar- me respondió.

-¿Y porque no la acompañaste?

-Porque estaba dormida.

-Voy a buscarla-decidí.

-Déjala, necesita pensar. En un rato regresa-agregó Rose.

-Está bien- me resigné.

Abrí las puertas de la alacena y saque la caja de mi cereal favorito Cheerios. Lo serví en un tazón con leche. Me senté y comencé a comer.

-Te preocupas demasiado, Bella estará bien-dijo Rosalie analizando mi rostro.

-Pero…-iba a replicar pero Alice me interrumpió.

-Ya relájate, solo salió. También hay que darle su espacio- suspiré pero aún seguí preocupado por Bella. Algo no me dejaba estar tranquilo. Como dice Alice: tenía un presentimiento. Pero lo deje pasar y solamente me dediqué a desayunar.

Debes en cuando Alice y Rose se desviaban de su conversación para incluirme pero lo que yo quería era ver a Bella…

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y Bella aún no se aparecía por la casa. Estaba intranquilo porque Bella no había ni siquiera llamado y no respondía a su celular.

-Hermano si sigues así, vas hacer un hoyo en el piso-me obligó a sentarme Emmet.

-Bella no ha llegado, estoy preocupado-admití.

-Yo también lo estoy pero dijo Alice que esperáramos.

Alice había salido a buscarla un poco antes de las cuatro y nos dijo que esperecemos. Que primero tenían que ir ella y Rose porque eran cosas de chicas.

A eso de las cinco Alice me habló al celular.

-Hola-la saludé.

-Edward-su voz sonaba afligida-Bella está perdida en el bosque.

-¿Dónde estás?-me paré rápido de mi asiento, tomando las llaves de mi volvo encaminando a la salida con Jasper y Emmet pisándome los talones pidiendo que les dijera.

-Estoy en la casa de Jacob Black-me enojé.

-¿Qué haces ahí?-¡Que hacía en la casa de ese perro!

-No importa, tú ven y te cuento acá-cortó.

-¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó Jasper desde la parte trasera de mi coche.

-Están en la casa de Black-Jasper se tensó- Y que Bella está perdida en el bosque.

-Alice-grité en cuanto me estacione a un lado de la pequeña casa de ese chucho. Juro que si habia sido el culpable de que Bella se perdiera, lo iba a matar. Ahorita no podia tener pensamientos coherentes pues estaba entre enojado y preocupado.

-Alice-volví a gritar su nombre. En ese momento la puerta fue abierta por una mujer de tez morena, como de la edad de mi padre y poco más alta que mi hermana.

-Tú debes ser el hermano de Alice-

-Eeh... si ¿Dónde esta Alice?-musité.

-Pasa, esta adentro con su otra amiga-me señalo el sofá de la sala donde se apreciaba una Alice muy angustiada junto con Rose. Jasper y Emmet se pasaron yendo de lado con sus respectivas novias.

-¿Alice qué fue lo qué paso con Bella? ¿Dónde la busco?-empecé a preguntarle ya frustrado porque no me dijera nada.

Inhalo y exhalo fuertemente antes de decirme.  
-Pues vinimos a La Push porque sabemos que Bella le gusta venir aquí y fuimos a la casa de Leah para ver si se encontraba ahí pero ella no sabia nada. Así que le llamo a su hermano Seth para saber si no la habia visto-tomo aire-. Dijo que la habían traído a la casa de Black porque estaba muy asustada, la Sra. Black estuvo platicando con ella al parecer cosas de su pasado. Después discutió con Jacob y ella salió corriendo por algo que le dijo-. Su mirada se volvió furiosa.

-¿Y dónde está ese perro?- hablo Emmet.

- Fue por su cuenta a buscar a Bella

-¿Ya llamaste a Esme y Carlisle?-le pregunte a mi hermana.

-No contestaban en teléfono pero Rose le marco a su padre para que informarles-respondió Alice.

-Estarán aquí por la noche- me informo Rosalie.

Decidí ir por mi cuenta a buscar a Bella, no me podía quedar con los brazos cruzados sabiendo que ella estaba perdida en algún lugar del bosque. Cada minuto que pasaba me impacientaba más.

-Jasper, Emmet vamos a buscar a Bella-los llame. Ellos se levantaron igualmente decididos está vez Alice no objetó nada ya que también se le miraba exasperada.

**Jacob POV**

_¿No era hijo de Billy? ¿Bella mi hermana? ¿Por qué mi madre jamás me lo dijo?_ Todo eso rondaba por mi cabeza y estaba arrepentido de haberle gritado eso a Bella. Se que ella no tiene la culpa de que mi madre me lo haya ocultado pero en ese momento estaba enojado, decepcionado... que no pensaba correctamente. Ahora las consecuencias son que probablemente Bella me odie, que ella este perdida y si le pasa algo será única y totalmente mi culpa.

Estaba desesperado, no la encontraba por ninguna parte ¿No podría ser peor? Se acaba de desatar una gran tormenta ¡Genial! Determiné que no me iba ir de aquí hasta que encontrara a Bella, cuando alguien grito mi nombre. Reconocí la voz como la de Jared, comencé a ir hacia donde me llamaba hasta que divise su figura. El aún no me veía así que hice acto de presencia.

-Jared-musite- ¿Sucede algo?

-No-negó - han encontrado a Bella-. En ese momento me sentí aliviado de que ya fuese localizada. Fui en dirección a mi casa en la cual se encontraba una ambulancia en la que permanecía una Bella inconsciente sobre una camilla; antes de cerrarse las puertas divise que uno de los Cullen se subía junto con ella dentro de la ambulancia. Cuando el otro Cullen grandote iba a montarse en el auto del Doctor Cullen me dedicó una mirada fulminante antes de haber cerrado la puerta. Ellos me culpaban... y tenían razón. Está vez no protestaría lo contrario.

**Edward POV**

Corrían las horas, Bella aun no despertaba. Seth Clearwater y otro chico –Sam- la habían encontrado inconsciente, con fiebre muy alta, estaba temblando a demás de que tenía varios raspones en sus piernas y brazos. Cuando la vi que Sam la traía cargada en sus brazos y ella toda vulnerable, se me partió el corazón. No podía soportar verla así, cuando la pusieron en la camilla, insistí –casi rogué- porque me dejaran ir con ella. Después estuvimos un tiempo que se me hizo formidable hasta que mi padre salió en compañía de otro doctor y nos permitieron pasar a verla, posteriormente que se hizo de madrugada mi madre les ordeno a mis hermanos junto con Jasper y Rose que se fueran a descansar a casa. Ya mañana vendrían luego de asistir al colegio. No fue muy persistente conmigo ya que sabría que no me separaría de Bella hasta que supiera que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones –por así decirlo-. Esme dio su retirada en seguida de verificar que Bella se encontraría estable. Quedando Carlisle en su guardia nocturna y yo cuidando de Bella.

Por más que intenté mantenerme despierto el sueño me fue venciendo poco a poco, aunque caí en los brazos de Morfeo no logre rehuir mi presente intranquilidad por saber de los labios de Bella que estaba bien…

* * *

**¿Gusto o no gusto? Ustedes me dicen. ¿Llegamos a los 80? son poquitos (:**

**Cuidense- Nos leemos**

***L'Cullen **


	13. ¡Despierta Bella!

**LOS PERSONAJES USADOS AQUI PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER PERO ESTA TRAMA ES DE MI INVENTO. AUN ASI SI NO TE GUSTA SE PROHIBE EL PLAGIO SIN MI PERMISO. SI ALGUIEN ENCUENTRA ESTA NOVELA EN OTRO LADO FAVOR DE AVISARME. **

**Mi nota leanla abajo & pido disculpas jejje se que prometi actualizar pronto pero ustedes leeran mis pobres excusas jejeje :D bueno no las entretengo & les dejo un capi cortito... A lo mejor parecera aburrido pero a mi me parece importante como los otros capitulos.**

**DISFRUTEN!**

**Capítulo 12: ¡Despierta Bella!**

**Edward POV**

-Edward… Edward- sentía como me llamaban. Poco a poco fui regresando de la inconsciencia. Miré hacia el lugar donde me encontraba hasta que algo dentro de mi cabeza se encendió en mí haciendo que me sentará de golpe.

-Demonios, me volví a dormir- me regañé a mi mismo.

-Edward deberías irte a casa, no has ido en tres días-me regañó suavemente mi madre.

-Me iré cuando Bella despierte mamá, ¿Porqué no ha despertado?-le pregunté mortificado.

-Carlisle dijo que por estar expuesta varias horas al frío y a la lluvia se bajaron sus defensas, le subió mucho la fiebre y probablemente eso le haya afectado-se explicó-pero Edward no me cambies el tema, vete a duchar y comer algo fuera del hospital. Te prometo que te avisaré si hay alguna novedad.

-Bien –suspire-. Volveré en dos horas mamá.

-Si hijo, te avisare- me animó mi madre.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

-Edward-gritó Alice al verme entrar por la puerta- ¿Cómo está Bella?

-Aún no despierta Alice- le contesté en desanima- Esme me obligó a venir.

-Es cierto hermanito, no has venido en lo que lleva Bella allá.

-Me iré a duchar-le avisé.

-Está bien, te serviré algo de comer.

-Alice-pregunté un poco atemorizado- ¿La comida la hiciste tú?

-No tonto, la hizo mamá-me objetó- no puedo creer que tan mal cociné-murmuró, a lo que yo me reí mientras subía las escaleras para darme una ducha.

**Bella POV**

Me encontraba en un prado muy hermoso, el sol iluminaba de una forma ese prado que hasta daba la impresión que las flores que había brillaban a la luz del sol. De repente dos figuras aparecieron detrás de los árboles y poco a poco se iban acercando en mi dirección. ¿Quiénes eran? Hasta que estuvieron a una distancia en la que podría apreciar sus rostros me fije… eran mis padres ¿Pero qué hacían aquí? No se suponía que ellos ya estaban muertos… o tal vez yo estaba ¿muerta? Si era así, sería mejor para mí. James ya no lastimaría a los Cullen por mi culpa, estaría de nuevo junto a mis padres y todos serían más felices, a demás de que ya no se tendrían que preocupar por mantenerme o cuidarme.

-Bella, cariño ¡Cuanto has crecido!-me abrazo fuertemente mi madre.

-Cierto nena, perdónanos por perdernos tantos años-se unió al abrazo mi padre.

-No se preocupen, pero ya estamos juntos-sonreí mientras mi cara se llenaba de lágrimas.

-Hija, todavía no es tiempo de que vengas con nosotros-habló Charlie- tienes toda una vida por delante.

-Sí linda, ten novio, cásate, ten hijos y danos unos hermosos nietos aunque no estemos físicamente contigo estamos aquí-puso sobre mi corazón su mano derecha.

-¡Ay mamá, papá, me hacen tanta falta!-lloriqueé.

-Lo siento pequeña-respondió esta vez Charlie- siempre que nos necesites realmente. Búscanos desde el fondo de tu corazón.

-Los necesito ahora-recordé que…- por cierto necesito hacerles una pregunta.

-¿Cuál es?-preguntó mi madre curiosa.

-¿Qué fue lo qué pasó para qué James hiciera… ya saben.. lo que paso..?

-¡Oh! Perdón hija, en serio.

-Por favor díganme, debo saber-supliqué.

-Cuando tu padre andaba con Rachel Black-eso no era nuevo y supongo que mi madre lo sabía- yo tuve una relación con James, al principio era cariñoso. Pero con el tiempo empezó a ser muy violento, me había empezado a golpear-se abrazo a si misma a lo que mi padre la abrazo- en ese tiempo conocí a Charlie. Dos meses después fue cuando anduve con tu padre y un me antes yo había terminado con James. El me creía de su propiedad, desapareció un tiempo pero después regresó. Fue cuando tú tenías cuatro añitos, nos estuvo vigilando durante esos años hasta que un día decidió su venganza. Te quería matar a ti por que eras el fruto del amor de tu padre y yo pero jamás lo permitimos. Por eso paso lo que paso-contó mi madre- por eso hija te pido lucha por tu vida, el no tiene derecho a hacer eso. No te des por vencida.

-Cuéntale también a Esme y Carlisle que lo has visto, están en buenas manos-sonrió nostálgico- ellos sabrán que hacer.

-Los amo-los abracé.

-También te amamos hija-me besó Renée la frente-con todo el corazón.

-Cuídate dulzura-imitó Charlie besándome la frente. Poco a poco vi como se iban alejando y con esa hazaña cada vez más se iban disolviendo sus cuerpos.

-¡Nooo! ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! Regresen-grité con desesperación.

No los volvería a ver…. Entonces recordé…

_'Cuando nos necesites búscanos en lo más profundo de tu corazón'_ era cierto, no se irían, estarían conmigo siempre aquí-toqué con mi mano mi pecho- los tendría aquí por prolongado tiempo… hasta reunirnos de nuevo en la nueva vida…. Me recosté sobre el pasto, disfrutando de la alegre brisa que jugueteaba con los mechones de mi cabello; entonces cerré los ojos cuando comencé a escuchar como susurraban mi nombre pidiéndome que volviera, pero ¿A dónde me había ido? Con esa pregunta yo también me desvanecí del pardo.

Lentamente fui recobrando el conocimiento, viendo borrosamente una habitación blanca con aparatos ¿Dónde estaba? Posteriormente divisé un cuerpo que mantenía su cabeza entre sus manos jalándose desesperadamente su cabello cobrizo…

-Edward-traté de gritar pero solo me salió como un susurro.

El levantó la vista contemplando mis ojos por escasos segundos, hasta que presurosamente se levanto de su asiento para acercarse hacia la cama en la que me encontraba postrada.

-Bella-me acarició tiernamente mi mejilla derecha- has despertado.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunté claramente confundida.

-¿No lo recuerdas?-preguntó.

-¿Qué debería recordar?-pregunté una vez más confundida.

-Le hablaré a Carlisle para que te revisé. Ya te contare después- me besó la frente y salió a paso rápido mientras veía como la puerta se volvía a abrir mostrándome a una Esme visiblemente preocupada, detrás de ella Alice que daba brinquitos hasta llegar a mi cama ahogándome con un muy efusivo abrazo.

-Despertaste, despertaste-exclamaba eufórica Alice.

-Cariño ¿Cómo te sientes?-me cuestionó como la mamá que era, Esme.

-Un poco abrumada y no logro recordar que paso, pero creo que bien-inquirí aún con la voz ronca.

-Lo mejor es que ya estas despierta, estuvimos muy preocupados Bella-me replicó Alice.

-Esme necesito hablar contigo y Carlisle a solas-le mencioné lo pedido por mis padres en sueños antes de que se me olvidara lo que tenía que hacer.

-Ok, cariño-se volteó hacia Alice- puedes ir por tu padre.

Alice me regaló una sonrisa cuando desapareció por la puerta en busca de Carlisle. Sería una larga platica pero valía la pena ¿O no?

* * *

**Hey linduras :D**

Si, dije que no me iba a demorar porque salí de vacaciones pero no he podido he tenido que hacer muchas cosas que no me dejan tiempo para nada y cuando llegaba a mi casa llegaba muerta directo a la camita a dormir jeje si diran que SON EXCUSAS pero pues ustedes me entienden verdad? También tengo una vida fuera de fanfiction. & pues ustedes saben :) Todavía no pensaba subir capítulo pero me dije: Ya deje muy olvidada mi novela así que les subire un capítulo aunque sea pequeño pero lo haré. No se si esta parte les paresca aburrido pero ustedes me cuentan por medio de un REVIEW ¿verdad que me dejaran Review? *puchero* hoy llegue de una fiesta que me hicieron una fiesta por mi cumpleaños (cumplo el lunes 2) jeje xD! & en cuanto llegue me apure a terminar el capitulo, lo se ES CORTO pero ALGO ES ALGO ¿O no?

**Bueno, espero les guste el capítulo :) Y eso XD por cierto, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LAS QUE ME LEEN (LECTORAS FANTASMA) A LAS QUE ME AGREGAN A FAVORITOS & ALERTAS & POR SUPUESTO A MIS LECTORAS QUE ME DEJAN REVIEW QUE AUNQUE NADA MÁS DIGAN 'TE LEO' CON ESO ME INSPIRA DE QUE LES GUSTA LA HISTORIA... Chicas & a las que preguntan cuando actualizare ¡NO SE! jaja (prometo esta vez no tardar tanto) pero es que ustedes saben que la inspiración se llega de repente, no puedo forzar a mi cabezita a escribir :D entonces nenas..., si no se me ocurre nada ¿Como voy a actualizar? Besitos, solo les pido paciencia- nunca dejaría un fic sin continuar, LO JURO (POR LA GARRITA) :)**

**CHICAS ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN DOS NUEVAS HISTORIAS JEJEJE & AUN NO HE TERMINADO LAS OTRAS DOS PERO BUENO LES DEJARE UNA ENCUESTA PARA QUE VOTEN QUE HISTORIA LES GUSTARIA LEER PRIMERO & LOS SUMMARYS SE ENCUENTRAN EN MI PERFIL. PORFAVOR PASENSE-VOTEN & TAMBIEN SI PUEDEN A PASARSE MI ONESHOT 'EL AMOR DE UN PAPA' & COMENTAR QUE LES PARECE PLIS!**

**Ya no las aburro jejje & por último ¿Dejarian un Review para la linda autora cumpleañera *Ojitos de gato con botas*?**

**Las quiero**

**Att. Luce Cullen**


	14. Tenemos que hablar

**LOS PERSONAJES USADOS AQUI PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER PERO ESTA TRAMA ES DE MI INVENTO. AUN ASI SI NO TE GUSTA SE PROHIBE EL PLAGIO SIN MI PERMISO. SI ALGUIEN ENCUENTRA ESTA NOVELA EN OTRO LADO FAVOR DE AVISARME. **

**Capítulo 12: Tenemos que hablar**

**Capítulo 13:**

**Bella POV**

-Bella, que alegría que hayas despertado, nos has tenido preocupados- dijo Carlisle cuando entraba por la habitación.

-En especial Edward- incluyó Esme con una sonrisa picara. Está ya se encontraba a los pies de la cama del hospital en que me encontraba postrada.

-Bueno, a demás de que venía a verte, Alice me indicó que tenías que hablar conmigo y Esme-afirmó Carlisle, yendo directamente al grano.

-Ohm… sí…-dudé- es sobre lo que me pasó-no necesitaba dar más detalles para que Esme y Carlisle supieran a lo que yo me refería. Carlisle se apresuró a cerrar la puerta de la habitación con seguro para que nadie pudiera entrar y nos dejasen conversar sin interrupciones.

-Cuéntanos Bella-indicó Esme dulce pero autoritariamente.

-Es… que… vi a James…-vacilé.

-¿Que-é?-gritaron ambos exaltados.

-Si-i lo… vi el día que me perdí-susurré con la voz innegablemente temblorosa por el miedo que me producía recordar el que me había amenazado.

-¿Lo has visto antes?-preguntó Carlisle. Ya simplemente agaché la cabeza.

-Bella no es correcto que nos ocultes las cosas-debieron haber adivinado por mi expresión que era un sí- estamos aquí para cuidarte y protegerte de el. Se lo prometimos a tus padres el día de tu bautizo. Bella Renée era mi mejor amiga, no quiero perderte a ti también.

-Pero es que Esme, James puede lastimar a cualquiera de ustedes y todo por mi culpa-me lamenté.

-No cariño, no pasará nada-renegó- es cuestión de avisar a la policía.

-¡No!-solté en un exasperado gritó cuando dijo eso. Recordé la conversación con James, o mejor dicho, amenaza.

**_Flashback_**

_-Estuve investigando un poco y me has dejado muy decepcionado._

_-No te entiendo- dije tratando de abrir más espacio en mi lugar y el suyo sin que se diera cuenta._

_-Déjame explicarte querida- inquirió. Una sonrisa malévola bailaba en su rostro- eres la hija de Renée. Un nombre falso Isabella, se nota que no me conoces bien- comenzó a reírse fríamente. En estos momentos yo ya comenzaba a sentir escalofríos y mi corazón latir a mil por hora._

_-¿Qué quieres de mi?- pregunté fríamente, tratando de seguir su mismo juego. Iba a abrir la boca pero antes de que soltara alguna otra palabra fue interrumpido por una tercera voz que gritó mi nombre._

_-Isabella- busqué de donde provenía la voz. Era Jacob quien se acercaba junto con Seth hacia mí._

_-Nos volveremos a ver querida Isabella. No creas que porque ya llegaron tus amiguitos te salvas. Te voy a encontrar y si dices a alguien de tus queridos Cullen que me has visto, será peor…._

**_Flashback_**

-¿No, qué?-preguntó Carlisle.

-No quiero que le digan nada a la policía… -

-¿Por qué no, Bella? ¿Te amenazó? ¡Qué te dijo?-soltó Carlisle, jamás había visto esa faceta de el, desesperada, siempre era comprensivo.

-Supongo que sería mejor regresar al centro. Ahí yo estaría segura y no pondría a ninguno de ustedes en riesgo….-volví a ser interrumpida pero esta vez fue Esme.

-No Bella, tú no te vas a ir a ningún lado. Vamos a salir juntos de esta porque somos una familia.

-Claro que no Esme, solo soy una agregada, soy una huérfana que esta con ustedes por compasión-me di vuelta para quedar frente a la pared y ni siquiera me importo el dolor que sentí que por moverme tan bruscamente la aguja que estaba en mi muñeca. Quise acabar con ese dolor y quitármela. Cuando estaba por realizarlo, una mano me paró.

-No Bella, no estás con nosotros por compasión, te queremos; Edward te quiere, Alice te considera su mejor amiga. Para Emmet su hermanita pequeña y para nosotros eres como otra hija. Has pasado por tanto, pero eres una chica fuerte lo superaras, lo superaremos juntos. Como la familia que somos.

-Quiero dormir Esme, me siento cansada.

-Esta bien-suspiró-estaré a fuera. Asentí vagamente mientras me iba hundiendo cada vez más en mis pensamientos y con eso retomando la inconsciencia. Me sumí nuevamente en un sueño donde me esperaban las famosas pesadillas.

-Al fin despiertas-exclamó alguien que estaba sentado en la cama de mi derecha.

-Hola Edward-dije aun con la voz enronquecida por el sueño.

-Bella-suspiró-no vuelvas a hacer eso.

-¿Hacer el qué?-pregunté perdida.

-A preocuparme demasiado-me remordía más que Edward fuera el que me dijera eso, más aun que Esme.

-Lo siento-me limite a decir.

-Disculpa aceptada-sonrió tranquilizadoramente. Esa sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba ver en él contagió y causo que yo le regresara la sonrisa.

Ese bello momento que se instaló en nosotros fue interrumpido por una pequeña duende que llegó a abrazarme por segunda vez como si con eso se le fuera la vida.

-No vuelvas a preocuparnos de esa manera, Bella-me reprochó.

-Lo siento Alice-repetí nuevamente.

-Te he traido ropa-sonrió- si ya te han dado de alta-se apresuro a decir antes de que yo dijera algo.

-¡Qué bueno! Odio los hospitales-dije dramáticamente.

-Hermanito, Bella tiene que cambiarse así que ¡adiós!-así fue como mi dios griego – ¿yo pensé eso?- en fin, Edward, desapareció por la puerta.

-Bella, tierra llamando Bella-dijo divertida Alice al ver que me había quedando embobada mirando por donde había salido Edward.

-Perdón… ¿Qué decías?- sonrojada y Alice divertida por verme así.

-Decía… que si te puedes cambiar tú sola o te ayudo-preguntó- o quieres que te ayudé alguien más-insinuó. Ya entendía poque ella y Emmet eran familia. Por cierto ¿Dónde se hametido el grandulón?

-¿Emmet?-pregunté.

-Vino cuando estabas dormida, esta allá fuera con Jazz y Rose.

No me dejo decir nada más porque la duendecillo comenzó a cambiarme por su cuenta. Me abrochó un sujetador de encaje negro ¿encaje? ¿Yo para que quiero un brassiere de encaje?

-Es enserio Alice-inquirí.

-¿El qué Bella?-dijo inocentemente.

-¿Encaje negro, Alice? ¡Para qué?-rodé los ojo, bien sabía que se hacía para que yo usará lo de su conveniencia. Me gustaba vestirme bien pero no exageraba tanto como lo hacía Alice, mucho meno no me atrevería a usar las prendas interiores que se ponía Alice. Noticias Bella: ¡Estas usando lo mismo que acabas de decir que no usarías! Bien, me resigné.

-Bellita-me abrazó Emmet cuando estuve lista, luego de las indicaciones médicas de Carlisle- no nos vuelvas a hacer eso. Me tenías en ascuas.

-Déjala respirar Emmet-lo regañó Edward, ¡Ah! Qué dulce, se preocupa por mí.

-Bella-me abordó Rosalie con un cariñoso abrazo en cuanto Emmet me soltó.

-Qué bueno que ya estas bien-me abrazo fraternalmente Jasper.

-Gracias a todos-respondí para todos.

-Solo cuídate, ¿Sí?-inquirió Rose. Me limité a asentir.

-Bien Bella tu vete con Edward en el volvo. No cabes en el jeep-dijo Alice. Ya sabía lo que estaba tratando de hacer… una encerrona con Edward. Claro, así no me podría escapar y al fin tendría que hacer esa tan ansiada –notese el sarcasmo- charla con Edward que tenía pendiente desde el día del… beso –ups-. No es que no me alegrara de estar con Edward. Era un tema un tanto incomodo, quería a Edward pero no sabía que era lo que pensaba él, sabiendo que fui yo la que inicio el beso no quería que Edward me dijera 'Bella no estoy interesado en ti' eso me derrumbaría, más que cualquier cosa. Pero Alice me había repetido como un millón de veces que no le era tan indiferente pero ¡Quién sabe! Bueno… veremos que pasa…

-¿Nos vamos Bella?-dijo Edward quien ya tenía la puerta abierta para mí. Asentí y me adentré en el interior de su volvo plateado. No tardo mucho para que Edward rodeara el coche y se subiera en el asiento del conductor. Hubo un momentáneo silencio hasta que por fin el chico de cabellos cobrizos se decidió a hablar.

-Bella, tenemos…

-…que hablar, lo sé-completé su frase antes de que terminara.

-Pero primero vamos a un lugar que te quiero mostrar… luego de asentir, Edward cambió la dirección –que no iba para la casa- dirigiéndose a un lugar de la carretera.

**

* * *

**

Chicas, en serio que debo mil disculpas, me tarde demasiado. pero es que ya entre la escuela (hace dos semanas) & la escuela me ha absorbido todo el tiempo... Primera porque llegó muy cansada de la escuela y encima con MUCHA TAREA! Los profes se pasan pero en fin... me he puesto a escribir en clases & esto es lo que saqué. Es un capitulo corto, lo sé, pero siento que las he dejado tanto en ascuas...

Algunas de mis lectoras que no tienen cuenta les respondo aquí. Prometo que ahora si responderé Reviews.

_Gisele:_ -Lo siento gisele, en serio que me apresurare a publicar más rapido pero entiendeme... la escuela es la escuela xD jeje & no la puedo descuidar. No era por mi cumple que deje colgada asi la historia, era por la escuela. Mil discuplas & como ya dije, me apresurare con los otros capitulos que se vienen. También te agradezco por tus reviews, en serio que me gustan mucho :D

_Ivy:_ Gracias nena por tu comentario, debo decirte que me encanto & te pediría si me dejas nuevamente tu correo separado por espacios porque fanfiction los borra & solo asi puedo verlo.

_Huguette:_Muchas Gracias por el review & por leerme :D Kisses.

Bueno & gracias a las que me siguen agregando a alertas & favoritos. Ahora si... ¿Le dejaran un review a la autora para que suba más pronto?

Las quiero chicas ..

Att. Luce Cullen


	15. 2da Parte

**LOS PERSONAJES USADOS AQUI PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER PERO ESTA TRAMA ES DE MI INVENTO. AUN ASI SI NO TE GUSTA SE PROHIBE EL PLAGIO SIN MI PERMISO. SI ALGUIEN ENCUENTRA ESTA NOVELA EN OTRO LADO FAVOR DE AVISARME.**

-Niñas, lo siento demasiado, en serio... se que diran que seré una autora informal.. porque prometo actualizar pronto & no lo hago! Pero no fue intencional, se que no serviran mis excusas pero les diré... estuve enferma & en la escuela empeze los examenes... & pues tuve que aplicarme al cien! porque ya reprobe una materia & no quiero que me vaya mal... asi que fue eso. Bueno aqui les traigo el Capítulo 14, se que es corto... pero me apure a escribir porque no queria dejar colgada por tanto tiempo la historia... Tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto que se me premita pero no prometo porque no quiero quedar mal... :( Ok chicas... abajo respondo algunos reviews..

**Capítulo 14**

**Edward POV**

Alice me había ayudado a acomodar a los demás de tal forma de que después de salir del hospital con Bella, ella y yo quedáramos a solas; estaba decidido a aclarar las cosas con Bella pero no se podrían solucionar si cada vez que intentaba hablar con ella, huía… así que digamos que mi hermana planeó –discretamente- una encerrona para está linda muchacha de cabellos chocolate. Aunque dudo que mis padres, Emmet, Rosalie y Jasper ignoraran el asunto. Alice debió ponerlos al tanto para que no se interpusieran cuando ella dijera que a Bella le tocaba venirse conmigo en el Volvo.

Cuando arranque al coche y ya íbamos a una distancia considerable del hospital me decidí a hablarle a Bella sobre lo que pensaba hacer, me imagino que ella ya tenía la idea de lo que planeaba porque completo mis palabras; pero no hablaría hasta mostrarle el lugar que he querido enseñarle desde ya hace tiempo y no se había podido dadas las circunstancias…

Aparqué el coche cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, Bella me preguntó varias veces hacia donde íbamos; pero yo no cedí en decirlo hacia donde y solo me limitaba a ordenarle que esperara... Causando que refunfuñara –eso me parecía sinceramente adorable de ella-. Bajé del auto y rodeé el vehículo hacia la puerta del copiloto para abrírsela.

-Edward, ya en serio… ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-me preguntó nuevamente Bella.

-Espera y verás- la tomé de la mano sin esperar una respuesta suya, comenzando así, a dirigirla al prado que la llevaría.

-Edward… esto es hermoso- se volteó a mirarme con sus ojos brillosos.

-Este lugar nadie aparte de mi y ahora tú, sabe de su existencia-le mencioné, quería que supiera que para mi es un lugar especial y que lo quería compartir con ella.

-¿Por qué me lo muestras a mí?-me preguntó.

-Porque solo lo compartiría con una persona especial y esa eres tú, Bella.

-Yo no tengo nada de especial, Edward-se dejó caer entre las flores que adornaban el prado- soy huérfana, no soy bonita, soy muy simple- en ese momento, lágrimas silenciosas recorrían sus mejillas.

-Bella eres hermosa, muy hermosa. Para mi eres muy importante porque te quiero- no le di tiempo de responder, pues en seguida tomé su barbilla y uní nuestros labios.

Ella al principio se quedó estática, por un momento pensé que se separaría pero se acercó más a mí comenzando así, a mover sus labios al ritmo de los míos. Era un beso suave, húmedo –por las lágrimas que todavía resbalaban por sus mejillas hasta consumirse en la unión de nuestras bocas-; inseguramente pasé mi lengua por su labio inferior, abrió su boca y al momento mi lengua fue al encuentro de la suya. Empezando un baile único, dulce y suave.

Pero como toda ocasión tiene que acabar, pues se es necesario respirar. Suspiré y comenzamos a separarnos, jadeando. Nos quedamos con las frentes unidas y los ojos cerrados mientras se regulaban nuestras respiraciones. Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos, para fijarme que Bella aún los mantenía fuertemente cerrados, no queriendo abrirlos.

-Bella-hablé. –Por favor abre los ojos-pedí.

-No quiero.

-Abre los ojos-mi orden sonó como súplica.

Atendió a mi petición, los abrió pero rehuyó mi mirada.

-Esto no debió pasar-susurró.

-Bella, mírame- tan terca, me vi obligado a tomar su barbilla para que me mirara. Al observar sus ojos pude notar que estos se volvían a llenar de lágrimas, me dolía verla llorar.

-Hace mucho que quería hacer eso, pero has estado huyendo de mí-le dije jugando a hacerme el molesto.

-No quieras que pierdas el tiempo conmigo- respondió- Es imposible que sientas algo por mi.

-¿A caso olvidaste la promesa que te hice cuando teníamos 6 años?- era seguro que lo hubiera olvidado…

-No-titubeó- pero las personas cambian, crecemos, eran cosas de niños- Bella ya no sentía lo mismo que yo por ella.

-Yo no cambié, Bella. Mi corazón siempre ha sido tuyo.

-¿Por qué yo? Hay muchas mujeres allá afuera mucho mejores que yo, por ejemplo Tanya…- Bella no se auto valoraba como debía ser.

-Por qué eres la única chica que ha podido entrar a mi corazón y no quiero sacar.

-No te entiendo, y…yo estoy rota, no tengo na…d-da-se le quebró la voz. Ahora entendía, Bella no me quería de la mima forma que a ella.

-Yo comprendo si tu no me quieres, es muy afortunado ese chico-indiqué.

-¿Cuál chico?-inquirió extrañada.

-Del que estas enamorada- dije como si fuera lo más obvio. De pronto sus mejillas que estaban llenas de lágrimas se tornaron de un tono suave de rojo. No estaba comprendiendo nada ¿Por qué se sonrojaba? De seguro porque le recordé a esa persona…

-Edward, esa persona… eres Tú-dijo tan bajito que pensé que mi mente me estaba jugando una broma.

-Ahora yo soy el desentendido-la miré confuso. Se levantó del sitio donde nos encontrábamos sentados, caminando hacia el centro del prado. Mi instinto indicó que la siguiera, Bella se detuvo justo en el medio quedándose de espaldas a mí. Yo me iba acercando hasta ella, me detuve a menos de un metro de está chica de cabellera castaña.

-Edward, yo- dudó- te…amo-estaba seguro de no haber imaginado eso, fue cuando Bella se giró hacia mi, tenía los ojos brillosos y lágrimas volvían a inundar sus mejillas-pero tengo miedo- dijo en un susurro, pero está vez no desvió mi mirada. Inconscientemente me fui acercando hasta tenerla agarrada de la cintura.

-No tengas miedo-le dije antes de volver a atrapar sus labios con mi boca. Está vez ella me respondió al instante, movíamos sincronizadamente nuestras bocas, este beso fue más intenso, sentía como Bella lo hacía segura… poco a poco ella fue subiendo sus manos por mi cuello hasta enredarlas en mi cabello mientras yo la pegaba más a mi y apretaba el agarre en su cintura. Era increíble como ella y yo nos acoplábamos perfectamente, nuestras lenguas se encontraron al instante empezando otra vez su propio baile. Mordí suavemente su labio inferior, pero como siempre nuestra condición de seres vivos nos obligaba a separarnos para tomar aire. Separe mi cara de la de ella pero sin romper el agarre que tenía en su esbelta cintura. Mantenía los ojos abiertos pero ahora no los forzaba, las lágrimas que antes habían adornado sus mejillas estaban extintas. Así que me atrevi a decírselo.

-Bella, te amo-instantáneamente abrió los ojos y me miró con un brillo en los ojos que no le había visto antes. Me miraba con emoción, dulzura, cariño. Seguía sin decir nada, se limitaba a mirarme son esos intensos ojos chocolate.

-Quiero que seas mi novia, Bella, ya no quiero seguir fingiendo cuando Newton se te acerque-dije esto último un poco molesto, a lo que ella rió. Su risa no era fingida, era espontánea. Me encantaba verla feliz.

-Yo también quiero lo mismo Edward-y volvió a estampar su boca contra la mía. Si me preguntaban podría decir que este día se quedaría prendado de mi memoria. Prometiéndome que jamás haría algo que hiriera a Bella, ni dejaría que alguien la lastimará y siempre la protegería…

* * *

N/a: BUENO, QUE LES PARECIÓ EL CAPITULO... CORTITO PERO EN MI OPINION ESTE ES DE LOS QUE ME HA GUSTADO DE LOS QUE HE ESCRITO... MEREZCO REVIEW?

UNA NOTA RAPIDA: TENGO UNA ENCUESTA EN MI PERFIL... DE DOS HISTORIAS EN LAS QUE ESTOY TRABAJANDO... PRIMERO TERMINARE ESTA PARA COMENZAR OTRA PERO PARA IR TENIENDO CAPITULOS LISTOS... PORFA PASENSE A VOTAR CUAL LES GUSTA MAS... LOS SUMMARYS ESTAN AHI MISMO, EN MI PERFIL & OTRA COSA: PARA LAS QUE LEEN 'UN LUGAR PARA MI' ACTUALIZARE PRONTO, NO DESESPEREN.. LAS QUIERO & PORFA TENGANME PACIENCIA QUE SE QUE NO SERA EXCUSA PERO LA ESCUELA ME CARCOME. CHAO.. BESOS (:

* * *

_Gisele: No te preocupes chica! entiendo a las lectoras... de que al leer se quedan picaditas & quieren leer mas... te pido una disculpa por no apurarme en actualizar... Ya ponte a estudiar... en serio te deseo suerte en la escuela... la escuela no es tan mala... solo es que le pongas empeño :) Cuidate & gracias por tu review._

_Ivy: Una disculpa por tardarme.. espero te guste este capitulo. Chao, Cuidate _

_Mrs. Black UbT (): Gracias por el review.. & por entender.. jeje espero te guste el capitulo._

_Naomi: Ey! Naomi si se quien eres... jeje pues espero te guste mi nove eeh & claro que seguire leyendo tu novela.. cuidate._

Gracias por leerme

Att. Luce Cullen


	16. NOTA

En serio siento muchísimo que sea una nota, se que me han de odiar por haber dejado la historia de lado por TANTO tiempo, pero es que entre la escuela & otras cosas no tenia tiempo, a demás de que les seré sincera.. No tenia inspiración para seguirla, leí varias veces la historia para que me naciera algo & así poder continuarla, pero simplemente no me salia:( Por lo que he decidido reeditar la historia, esta en proceso.. Tardare un poco, pero en serio quiero que quede bien, no quiero traerles una historia mediocre solo porque ya no se como continuarla, la historia continuara la misma trama; pero cambiare algunas situaciones & un poco el ambiente; así que en cuanto tenga el primer capitulo listo lo subiré... Todavía estoy pensando si lo subo en esta misma historia o abro otra para conservar los comentarios, que aunque son pocos, me gustan bastante & hasta la fecha los sigo leyendo:) Chicas tenganme paciencia, no pienso dejar colgada la historia, la pienso terminar.. simplemente la modificare un poco; esto pasara con mis dos historias que tengo en puerta & ya si tienen buena aceptación, considerare subir alguna otra de las ideas que traigo en mente:)


End file.
